I Need You Now
by X.x.HP.x.X.Forever
Summary: Elizabeth is back in Narnia, but she's different.She's angry, bitter and she hates love.How will she react when she sees the one who abandonded her when she needed him most, even if it was an accident?Sequel to 'You Don't Have To Be Safe To Feel Unafraid'
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So this si the first chapter of 'I need You Now' which is a sequel to 'You Don't Have To Be Safe To Feel Unafraid'. I hope that you like it, and I hope that after this chapter you keep reading. Thanks!

Universal Disclaimer: I don't not own anything that has to do with The Chronicles Of Narnia. I don't own the song title, or the song itself, and I don't own any of the songs titles or song fragments that I may be using in the future. I ONLY own Elizabeth.

I Need You Now

'_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.'-Lady Antebellum_

There are those that say that love can defeat anything and everything. They say that love will conquer all. There are those that say that true love never dies. Those are the people who don't know how it feels to be left behind.

They don't know what it's like to have your 'treu love' leave, to have them stomp on your heart and rip it out. No, those are the people who believe in fairy tales, and princes and brave knights who whisk you away. They are the ones who believe that knights and princes keep you safe from harm, keep you safe from the world. They are wrong because they have never been left behind and abandoned by their 'one'.

INYN INYN INYN INYN INYN INYN

The badger watched carefully as she was pacing outside of the door impatiently. She had changed a lot since they had left and now you could say that on the outside it looked like she had an iron heart. But on the inside, deep down where no would could see, she had a kind heart. But it had been hurt, and tugged on. She had it broken, she was left behind, and she was broken.

"He said that he would be here in a moment." The badger tried to speak as nicely as he could, but he knew that it would affect her. This was close to the anniversary of the...incident.

"I know he said that he would be here in a moment but we don't have a moment! Everyday that we wait around is one day that they grow stronger!" A dwarf rolled his eyes and he scoffed at her, obviously not happy with this situation.

"Please as long as we have you, we will never be crushed." The dwarf again rolled his eyes, but this time he scoffed too.

"Please, because of **them**, Narnia fell to them! How can she help us?" The badger turned and looked at the dwarf for a moment and then he sighed.

"You still don't know who she is do you?" the dwarf looked at her and then he looked back at the badger.

"It can't be-she was supposed to be dead a long time ago." The badger looked over at her and saw that she was leaning up against a tree, in her own world.

"Aslan, the good Lion, kept her hidden to save her. He knew that we would need her help again." The dwarf sighed and he stuck his sword into the ground and rolled his eyes.

"Let me get this right. She is from the past, and she never left, never died, just so then she could help us again? How come she isn't old?" The badger smiled at the dwarf slightly and then he looked up at the sky.

"Aslan does mysterious things and we don't know why he does them. I don't know exactly what happened to her, but I do know that she is here now." The dwarf looked back over to her, and he looked over her once or twice before loking back at the badger.

"She's the same age?" The badger nodded and then he too looked back at her. He cleared his throat gently, and she looked over to them. Eyes quick and cautious, ready for a surprise attack if need be.

"He will be here." She sighed and she pushed herself away from the tree and she sat down on the edge of the river. She looked down into the river, and she looked taken back for a moment, and then she was back to normal again.

The badger heard a noise, and he turned his head sharply looking for the sound, when he saw the other dwarf. He sighed a breath of relief and he walked up to the other dwarf and greeted him warmly.

"That's her?" the badger looked over to her, then back at the dwarf and he nodded.

"She's so...young." the badger looked over at her, and saw her shoulders rigid. He quickly looked back and forth, hoping that nobody would create a problem.

"Eh, what do we need her for anyway?" The badger looked at the two dwarves who seemed to be in agreement and he sighed again.

"I told you..." The badger only got so far before one of the dwarves interrupted him.

"I know! Aslan, the great Lion, has brought her to help! Well where are the rest of them? Aren't they supposed to be with her? Isn't she..." the dwarf stopped in his trackes when he felt something brush up against his cheek. He turned his head to the side and he saw an arrow sticking out of the tree. He looked back to her, and he saw her standing there, holding her bow, glaring at him.

"They left me! They abandoned me! Do NOT compare me to them! I am not them! I did not do this to you!" One of the dwarves looked over her again and he saw the pain that she clearly tried to hide in her eyes. He could see it coming out, even thought you could see that she was trying to hide it.

"Alright, everyone calm down. Let's just get going to the house." The badger looked over to her, and he saw her standing in the same spot, still glaring. She looked over at him, and he swore that he saw tears in her eyes, but that was only for a moment, and then she had turned around and she started to stomp away from them.

The badger sighed and he looked over at the dawrf who was wiping a little blood off of his face. The dawrf looked at him, and he could see a little guilt in his eyes, and then it was gone and replaced with annoyance.

"I didn't like that, and I don't think I'll like her very much." The dwarf mumbled before he followed her, continuing to grumble to himself. The badger looked at the other dwarf, who was watching the whole thing, while looking quite amused.

"I think I quite enjoyed that don't you?" the badger looked at the dwarf seriously and then he crossed his arms over hsi chest.

"I think that that is quite enough! She is right. She did not abandon us. You should at least respect her for that." The dawrf looked at the badger and he rolled his eyes and pushed past him, also walking to the house. The badger looked at his friend walking away and he looked back up at the sky and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Aslan please, please help her get back to the place she was once at. She shouldn't be like this, she shouldn't." The badger, then opened his eyes, and he saw just the faintest break of dawn and he knew that he ahd to hurry back. Patrols were going to be going around her soon, and he couldn't be caught outside.

Authors Note:

There ya go guys! the first chapter. I hope that you like it, and I hope that you keep reading this story!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Here's the second chapter, I made it longer just because I had so much to write, and I couldn't possibly make it short. I hope you like it!

Thanks to the reviewers:

princess emma of narnia

The never ending drums

I'mANinjaPunk

KenzieMars

WMHSCheerioBrittany

blueberrybird28

hockeychick19

WWE-Little-Angel

Princess of Narnia 1192

I Need You Now Chapter 2

'It's illogical and it's outrageous. The way I let you keep me hanging on. Your character is that contagious' No Good by Kate Voegele

The badger watched as she sat down at the table, gently running her hands over her bow. She had a distant look on her face and from his angle; she almost looked like the person everyone once knew well.

"Your Majesty?" The badger asked quietly not sure how she would react. She lifted her head and she gave him a once over before pulling her hand away from her bow. The badger smiled and he set down a bowl of food in front of her, and went back to the sink, letting her eat in peace.

"What are we going to do about the Telmarines?" The badger turned to the two dwarfs, and looked at them curiously.

"Each day they are intruding, and killing off what Narnians they can find." The badger turned away quickly and he tried not to think of the friends he had lost a while ago. But he need not worry, for he knew, that as long as a King or Queen of Old were here, things would work out.

"What do you suggest? Since you're here you might as well give some input. Or are you going to be silent like the rest of the betrayers." The badger turned around quickly, and stared at one of the dwarfs in horror. Had he not realised that she hadn't ever left? Was he not paying attention when he was told that she was stuck here? That she had been the same age for who knows how long?

"That is enough Nikabrik!" Nikabrik looked at the badger and then back to the Queen. He sighed and he looked away from both of them, and held his sword tightly.

The badger looked at the Queen and he saw such betrayal and hurt in her eyes, but it seemed like she was trying to hide it. She was trying to make everyone believe that she was fine, that she would be fine without King Peter. But the badger could tell from the look on her eyes that she was not alright. That she was still as hurt as the day she had found out that she wasn't going back.

Elizabeth's POV (We finally get to see/hear what she's thinking)

I gently touched my bow. I ran my fingers over the designs on it, thinking back to 'the good years' as the badger had once called it. It was such a long time ago, I was almost sure that I would have forgotten the memories. I was sure that I would've just...let it go. But I didn't.

I kept a tight hold on all of the memories that I could, even though I knew that the people in most of them were dead. But not me, no not me. I was still here, and I would be until it was time for me to go back to England.

"What do you suggest? Since you're here you might as well give some input. Or are you going to be silent like the rest of the betrayers." I looked up at Nikabrik and I felt such anger towards him. I was left behind. I hadn't left Narnia like them; I had stayed, even if I wasn't given a choice. I stayed. That's all that matters.

"That's enough Nikabrik!" I saw the badger look at Nikabrik and then at me. He looked right at me, right into my eyes, and I felt as if he could see right through me. As if he could see that me, trying to be strong, was all an act. As if he could tell just how hurt I was...

As quickly as he looked at me, he turned away. He looked back at Nikabrik and I looked back down at my bow. I gently touched the words that were on the bow, and tried to control the bitter feeling that was rising up.

All I could think about was how everyone who promised they would stand by me left. They all did.

I clenched my hand around the one side of the bow, and clenched my teeth as tight as they would go. I was torn between hate and hurt. I didn't know which one was stronger.

"_Lizzy! Just jump! I'll catch you!" I rolled my eyes and I shook my head lightly. Peter was crazy to think that I would jump from up here, down to him._

"_Lizzy! You have to trust me!" I shook my head and I crossed my arms over my chest. I do trust Peter, just not to catch me. _

"_Lizzy please! I promise that I will catch you! Just trust me!" I looked down at Peter and I saw him smiling up at me, holding his arms out. I looked down at him for another moment and then I took a deep breath. I stood up slowly and shakily, and I put my hand out for balance. _

"_I'm right here Lizzy. I'll catch you." I looked down at Peter and I closed my eyes for a moment, and then I took my hand away and I jumped. I could feel myself falling and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. I was waiting for impact but instead, I found warm, strong arms holding me. _

"_I told you that I had you Lizzy. I told you that I would never let you fall. I will always be here, I will never leave you." I smiled up at Peter, feeling at ease, feeling safe and protected. _

If I only knew that he wouldn't keep his promise. That he would leave and that he couldn't keep me safe. If only I knew that when we had gotten into a serious relationship, but I didn't.

"I suggest that we gather as many as we can and we attack them when they least expect it." I looked at the dwarves and the badger and shook the memories from my brain. I had a job to do. I had to focus. I couldn't be distracted by...them.

"What do you think Your Highness?" I sneered at the dwarf Nikabrik, and was very tempted to let an arrow fly through him.

"Nikabrik! Now is not the time to pick fights! We must think of a way to fight them!" I heard the badger say in a pressing tone, and surprisingly, Nikabrik listened. But that didn't stop him from giving me a cold glare.

"What is that noise?" I turned towards the badger and I saw him sitting up straight. I quickly grabbed my bow and my arrows and I got one ready and went slowly to the door. I waited for a moment, before I looked out the small window.

Just as I was about to open the door, Nikabrik already did and he was running out. I followed him quickly and I saw a boy, a couple years older than me, lying on the ground. I saw Nikabrik holding his sword, going to strike, when it hit me who he was. A Telmarine

I raised my bow and arrow and went to let it fly when a familiar white horn caught my eye. I looked at it, and as if something snapped in me, I knew that it had to be the one. Susan's horn.

"Stop Nikabrik!" He turned and he sneered at me before continuing his running towards the boy. I rolled my eyes and I went to run after Nikabrik, when the boy raised the horn to his lips, and he blew it. A loud, familiar sound was heard, and I stopped what I was doing.

I had more memories flashing through my head, the battle with the Witch, the wolves, the horn. Susan. My best friend, well used to be.

"Nikabrik stop!" Nikabrik finally stopped and he gave me another glare. I quickly put my bow and arrow away and I ran over to the boy. I kneeled beside him, and I went to grab the horn when he grabbed my wrist. He looked at me for a moment before he dropped my wrist and just stared.

"It's impossible..." I looked at him, confused for a moment, before I went back to being annoyed.

"Get him inside. I'll take care of the Telmarines. And keep that horn safe." I looked up and I saw the other dwarf running past us. I stared at him harshly, before I grabbed the boys arm and tugged on it. He got up quickly and he followed us back into the badgers' house.

"He's a Telmarine and you saved his life." I ignored Nikabrik and I walked past him over to the boy. He was sitting at the table, staring at all of us, in shock. I reach out to grab the horn, when he grabbed my wrist again. I glared at him, and I went to pull my wrist away, but he didn't let go.

"Give the horn to me." He shook his head, and when I went to pull my wrist away, he held tighter.

"Give the horn to me!" I glared at him, and he lessened the grip on my wrist, but he still didn't give me the horn.

"I was told to protect it." I glared at him and I tugged my wrist away from him.

"I heard that you were supposed to be nice, sweet, caring. You are very opposite of that. Why?" I glared at him and I clenched my fists by my sides, very tempted to reach for either my bow and arrows or my sword.

"That is none of your business." I gave him a final glare and then I turned away from and looked at the badger and Nikabrik, who were both looking at me. I gave them both a slight glare and I walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I turned and I glared at the boy, the Telmarine, and then I looked at the badger and Nikabrik.

"I am going to find the other Kings and Queens of Narnia. They should be getting here soon. Help always comes." I tried not to sound bitter, but I could tell that it was dripping from my voice. I looked at the Telmarine, then at Nikabrik and the badger quickly before opening the door, and slamming it on my way out.

Authors Note:

Hey guys. So there's the second chapter, and the first time that we actually get to hear/see Elizabeth's thoughts/ memories. We get to see how hurt/betrayed/angry she is too, which will all change in time. Anyway I hoped that you liked it, and I hope you tell me what you think. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Sorry for the wait, but at last the new chapter is here. Let me know what you think. Thanks!

Thanks to all the reviewers:

I'mANinjaPunk

Princess of Narnia 1192

princess emma of narnia

glamouraj

mindyrainbowpants

oana07

I Need You Now Chapter 3

'You'll come back. When they call you. No need to say good bye.'-The Call by Regia Spektor

Lucy's POV

I sighed as she walked down the street, listening to friend. I had been waiting for the day when we got to go back to Narnia, but nothing yet. I knew they were going to back, I could feel it. I just didn't know when.

"Lucy, can I ask you a question?" I looked at my friend for a moment and then I nodded lightly.

"Your brother, is he single?" I snapped her head to her friends' direction and I gave her a funny look. She liked one of my brothers? I hope it was Edmund.

"Edmund, well I..." I started to answer reluctantly when my friend interrupted me.

"No! Peter! I like Peter. He's so cute and dreamy!" I looked back at my friend and then I bit my lip lightly. Peter hadn't been the same since Elizabeth. He hadn't really moved on, he just moved around the issue. He always changed the subject, he didn't flirt with girls like he used to.

"I...I don't really think so." My friend looked at me disappointed for a moment and then she had a bright smile on her face again.

"You didn't really give a yes or no answer, so that means that he could be." I looked at my friend, and went to explain why I said that, but she cut me off again.

"Oh Lucy! If he likes me...That would make me so happy!" I forced a smiled and nodded along with her, but I knew the truth. You could tell by the way he acted that he hadn't let go of Narnia and for obvious reasons.

"Lucy..." I turned to my friend, only to see one of the other girls at our school running up to us, out of breath.

"Lucy! Your brother...Peter...he's fighting again...in the subway." My eyes widened and I quickly thanked the girl before I started to make my way towards the street.

"Lucy!" I turned back to my friend and I apologised quickly before I started running across the street.

I was stopped in the middle by a car honking at me, telling me to get out of the way. I smiled apologetically and then I continued running down the street, looking for Susan.

"Susan!" I yelled and ran past some people, bumping into them slightly. I saw her turn around and she gave me an annoyed look before turning back to the boy she was with awkwardly.

"Susan, its Peter." She turned around quickly and I shared a look with her, and then I started running back where I came from, and then down to the subway.

I heard some yelling and some cheering and I followed the noise. Once I got to where it was coming from, I saw a bunch of kids standing on the stairs, watching a fight. At first I didn't think that it was Peter, until I saw him standing there for a moment. He looked at Susan and me, for a moment before he was pulled back into the fight.

I turned and saw Susan looking disappointedly at Peter before she looked back at me. I frowned and I went to say something to her, when I felt someone pushing past me. I turned to look at them and I saw Edmund, rushing past me.

"Edmund!" I yelled as loud as I could, but I found my voice being overtaken by everyone else. I turned back to the fight and I saw Edmund jump on someone, and he started to beat them up.

Suddenly there was a loud whistle, and everybody started to scatter. I quickly turned and ran up the stairs, just as people came down the stairs to break up the fight. I turned to Susan who was looking for someone, and waited until the people who broke up the fight had left. Then I quickly walked back down the stairs to where Peter and Edmund where.

I quietly sat down on the bench and I smiled at Peter and Edmund before looking at Susan who sat down beside me.

"What was it this time?" I looked at Peter and I saw him roll his eyes and he stood up, and faced away from us. I sighed and I leaned back against the bench and put my hands on my knees. It was always something different, but always the same.

We all knew that he avoided the real issue of why he fought. We all knew it, but we didn't know the reason. We just knew that what he was telling us wasn't the real reason he fought.

"He bumped me." I heard Susan sigh and I leaned forward, to be brought into the conversation.

"So you hit him?" I watched peter stop and stand by Susan, staring at her for a moment, before he rolled his eyes.

"No, then he made me try and apologise. That's when I hit him." I looked at Susan and she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Honestly Peter, is it that hard to just walk away?" I looked at Susan and Peter, and then I leaned back against the wall. They didn't get along too well since we've been back.

"I shouldn't have to! Don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?" I looked at Peter, and let out a small sigh.

"We are kids Peter." Peter looked at me for a moment, and he almost looked apologetic.

"Well I wasn't always. I mean how long does he expect us to wait?" Peter looked at me for a moment again, before he turned away, towards the wall.

"Does your fighting have anything to do with Elizabeth?" I heard Edmund ask beside me, cautiously. He sounded like he didn't want to ask. I looked at peter and he clenched his fists together and he turned around and faced us quickly.

"This has nothing to do with her!" I heard Susan sigh and then she shifted in her seat.

"Maybe it's time we all accept that our life is here." Another person avoiding the topic of Elizabeth, and I guess it was fair. We didn't know what happened to her, or where she'd gone.

"Ow!" I shouted loudly, not caring who was by me.

"Lucy what's wrong?" I turned towards Peter, avoiding Susan's question and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Thanks for pinching me Peter!" I rolled my eyes and turned away from him, expecting him to say something, but instead, Edmund let out a yelp of pain.

"Would all of you just...What is that?" I smiled widely when I saw the train go by. I felt the same feeling we had gotten when we saw Aslan for the first time. The feeling of good magic.

"It feels like...magic." I smiled even more and I quickly grabbed Susan's hand, and then Peter's.

I held Susan's hand tighter, as the train went faster. The tiles started to come off of the roofs, and the signs leading out, were rocking back and forth. But all this didn't matter because I knew where we were going.

Then the train went faster again, but when it left, we weren't looking at the train station anymore. We were looking at the beach, with the ocean in front of us. We all slowly started walking towards the beach until we were out in the bright sun.

I stopped and I let go of Susan's hand, only to turn to her and smile widely. I then started running towards the ocean. I took off my bag, my shoes and my socks, and I ran right into the ocean.

I was joined by Peter, Susan and Edmund and we all started to splash each other, and have fun when suddenly Susan stopped and she started looking on one of the cliffs.

"Lucy? What's that?" I turned towards her, and then I also looked at the cliffs. It looked so familiar, but yet, so odd.

Authors Note:

Hey guys! So there's the new chapter. I hope that you like it, and I hope that you review and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I decided to update sooner than later, seeing as I'm in a mood to write. So here is the new chapter. I hope you like it!

Thanks to the reviewers:

mindyrainbowpants

kankananime123

princess emma of narnia

I'mANinjaPunk

Princess of Narnia 1192

I Need You Now Chapter 4

'Love hurts whether it's right or wrong'-What The Hell by Avril Lavigne

Elizabeth's POV

I jumped off of my horse and I took out my bow and arrow and I pressed myself against the back of a tree. I strained my ears and tried to listen to who was speaking, but I couldn't quite hear them. All I heard was some mumbling, and some footsteps. Once I was sure that they were gone, I walked away from the tree, and walked down the path to the Cair Paravel ruins.

I looked up at them from where I was standing, and I sadly looked away. Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, Mr. Tumnus, Fox, everyone that helped us the first time was gone. They all were.

I closed my eyes for a moment and then I opened them again when I saw that there were some people moving around on the beach. I looked closer, trying to see if I knew them, but I couldn't see right. I sighed and I walked out of the forest, and started to walk up the path that led to the ruins.

Once I got up the path and closer to the ruined castle, I tried looking for the secret door, and once I found it, I saw that it was open. I cautiously took out my bow and arrow and I got the arrow ready.

I carefully walked down the stairs, and I gripped my bow tighter. I heard the voices getting louder, and they started to get more familiar. I got down the stairs, and I stood in the doorway, with my jaw tightened, at the sight of who was there.

"Elizabeth? You're back too!" I felt Lucy hug me, but all I could focus on was Peter. He looked a year older and taller. I looked down at Lucy, and saw how tall she had gotten too. All of them had changed. Susan got prettier, and she had a softer, gentler look. Edmund was taller, and he had turned into a younger Peter.

"What are you doing here? We thought you had died." I was brought back into the world, by Peter standing by his brother, looking at me oddly.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you High King Peter." I spat back at him, and I pushed Lucy's arms off of me. I gave him a glare, to which he looked angry at first, and then his expression softened.

"I didn't mean it like that Lizzy." I crossed my arms over my chest and I glared at him again.

"Don't call me that. You have no right to call me that." I glared at him a final time, before I turned around and walked back up the stairs, out of the ruins.

INYN INYN INYN INYN

I stood in the middle of the Cair Paravel ruins, and I closed my eyes for a moment. I imagined how things felt back then, how good things were. I could imagine how things looked, with tall walls and columns, and rich coloured banners on the walls. I could feel the warmth of the sun, and the gentle smiles off all our friends.

But once I opened my eyes, I was brought back into reality. Cair Paravel was ruined and I was lonely and hurt by the person I used to be in love with. I sighed and I turned around only to be met by the Pevensie's just coming up the stairs, with all of their stuff.

"So where are we going?" I looked at Edmund who wasn't looking at Peter, but me. I looked at all of them and then without a word, I turned around and started to walk back down the path. I didn't even wait for them, but I knew they were coming.

Once I got to the bottom of the path, I went to take another step when I felt someone grip my arm. I turned around quickly and saw Peter holding my arm, looking down at me.

"What's wrong with you?" I glared at him and I went to rip my arm out of his grip, but I couldn't.

"What's wrong with me? How can you even ask that?" Peter looked at me harshly and then he sighed and let go of my arm.

"I'm sorry." I rolled my eyes and I turned around and continued to walk away, only to be stopped by Edmund.

"Where are you going?" I ignored his question, and kept walking.

"Lizzy..." My eyes widened and I clenched my fists before I grabbed and arrow and rest it on my bow, getting ready to fire it. I aimed it right at Peter and I tried to give him a glare, but I could feel tears building up.

"Do not call me Lizzy, Peter!" The Pevensie's looked at me in shock for a moment and then Peter nodded. I put my arrow back and then my bow.

"Please Elizabeth, where are we going?" I looked at her, and I sighed quietly.

"We're going to meet Badger and Nikabrik at Aslan's How."

INYN INYN INYN INYN

Trumpkin's POV

I sat in the boat, staring at one of the guards. He kept complaining about how it was starting to creep him out, but I didn't care. I wanted to creep him out.

"Then stop looking at him." The guard looked down at me once more before looking up at the other guard. He looked down at me again before he looked around cautiously. Then he looked down at me again before he stopped rowing.

"Here's far enough." I kept staring at him, showing no fear. I wouldn't give them that, they could bring me close to death but I wouldn't show them fear.

I felt them picking me up, and then I heard a sound against the boat. I looked up and I saw Elizabeth and another girl holding bow and arrows. Elizabeth looked at me briefly then she looked at the guards and gave them both deadly glares.

"Drop him!" Drop me? I mumbled against the bloody fabric across my mouth and tried not to glare at the girl. If she was trying to rescue me, she wasn't doing a very good job.

I felt them let go of me, and then all I felt was cool water. I looked up at the surface and I started to swim towards it, when someone grabbed my arm and helped me up to the surface. Once I was on the beach and the cloth was taken off of my mouth, I coughed, and took a couple of deep breaths before turning towards Elizabeth and the strangers.

"Drop him?" I glared at the girl and she went to reply when Elizabeth cut her off.

"At least we helped you. You could be grateful for that." I rolled my eyes and I stood up quickly.

"Who were they and why were they doing that?" I looked at them and then I glanced over at Elizabeth.

"They're Telmarines. It's what they do." I explained shortly, quickly losing my patience with all these questions.

"Telmarines? In Narnia?"

"Yeah. Where have you been for the past few hundred years?" I saw Elizabeth turn and glare at all of the Pevensie's before she turned to me.

"It's a complicated story." I turned towards one of the girls, and she smiled gently at me.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me. You're it? You're the Kings and Queens of Old?" I looked at Elizabeth who was giving a glare towards one of them.

"High King Peter the Magnificent." I saw him stick out his hand but he retracted it quickly.

"You could've left that part out Peter." I saw Elizabeth glare at him, before she turned away.

I looked at all of them, then at Elizabeth. I had heard stories that Peter and Elizabeth were once in love, married and with child. But now, looking at them, you would never be able to tell. To me, it looks like they hate each other. What kind of love is that?

Authors Note:

Hey guys! Here's a new chapter! I hope you like it and I hope you let me know what you think about Peter and Elizabeth's relationship. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Here's a new chapter! I hope that you like it, and I hope you especially like the ending.

Thanks to the reviewers:

princess emma of narnia

I'mANinjaPunk

WWE-Little-Angel

Princess of Narnia 1192

blueberrybird28

crazygal123

I Need You Now Chapter 5

I know that I was probably being very immature right now. I know that I should act like I was older than I was. But I didn't care. I was beyond angry at the Pevensie's. I was angry at Peter for leaving me alone, pregnant with our son. I was mad at Susan for promising something she couldn't keep.

I was mad at Edmund and I was mad at Lucy, but I didn't know why. I was just mad. I didn't want them to be here, I didn't want to be near them. I was too angry.

I looked over at Lucy and Susan and saw them standing close together, watching Peter and Edmund talking to Trumpkin. I looked at Peter closely, and then I looked away angrily. How could he leave me?

"Not me. Him." I turned back to Edmund and Peter, then Trumpkin who was looking at peter, with an amused look on his face. He grabbed the sword Peter gave him, and it fell to the sand. I saw Edmund look back at peter with a smile on his face, when suddenly his sword was almost knocked out of his hands.

He stumbled back for a moment and then he blocked another blow, but this time he got an elbow to the face. Edmund kept blocking the attacks until he got behind Trumpkin.

"I'm sorry." I turned my head to the side and I saw Susan standing by me, looking very apologetic.

"We didn't mean to. Honestly." I crossed my arms over my chest and I turned away from her, back to the fight.

"Elizabeth...we didn't have a choice." I turned back to her, and I clenched my fists tightly.

"Yeah. I'm sure you didn't." Susan looked at me for a moment before she sighed and massaged her temples for a moment.

"I know that you're angry, and I would be too. But please believe me when I say that we didn't have a choice." I turned my head to look at her, and for a moment, I almost wanted to forgive her. I almost wanted to tell her that it was okay. But another part of me, told me not to forgive them, told me that they abandoned me.

I quickly turned away from Susan and looked back on the fight just as it was ending. I saw Trumpkin on the ground, looking at the Pevensie's in shock.

"Maybe that horn worked after all." I looked at Trumpkin, looking completely in shock, then at Susan, who was shocked that someone had her horn after all.

INYN INYN INYN INYN

Badger stood in the kitchen making some soup for their guest. Not that Nikabrik would ever call him a guest. But that's what he was. A guest, and he was going to be in good care while he was their guest. Badger would make sure of it.

"Nikabrik he's just a boy!" Badger tried to reason with him, but there was no reasoning with Nikabrik. None, ever.

"he's a telmarine! Not some lost puppy!" Badger sighed and then he went back to stirring his soup. He had been trying to reason, that while he was a Telmarine, he was a boy that needed help.

"I am going to take care of him. Besides we can't kill him now, he's just had his head bandaged." Nikabrik turned away from Badger, and concentrated on the stale bread he was trying to eat.

"Honestly Nikabrik, it would be like murdering our guest." Badger put some soup into the bowl, and he grabbed a spoon.

"How do you think their friends are treating their guests? Surely they're not giving them soup!" Nikabrik spit back before taking a bite of the stale bread, and forcing it down. Badger looked at him for a moment and then he sighed and set the bowl down on the table.

"It's not the boys fault." Nikabrik looked at Badger and then he turned his eyes to the Telmarine boy. The telmarine boy ran towards Badger and knocked him down before running towards the boy.

Nikabrik quickly threw the chair in front of the door, then stood in front of it. He withdrew his sword and held it in front of the Telmarine. He knew they weren't to be trusted.

"Stop it! Stop it! No! No!" Badger tried to break up the fight, but he was without a weapon, and his interfering wouldn't leave him unscratched.

"We should've killed him when we had the chance!" Badger ignored Nikabrik and he turned his gaze to the horn sitting on the table. He turned back around and saw that both the boy and Nikabrik were in the same spots.

"You know why we can't Nikabrik." Nikabrik looked at the boy then back at Badger.

"We can't let him go! He's seen us!" Nikabrik started to fight again with the boy, but this time he made him fall.

"That is enough Nikabrik! Or do I have to sit on your head again?" Nikabrik turned and he glared at Badger then he glared at the boy. He slowly put his sword back in it's sheath and he took a step away from them both.

"And you! Look at what you made me do! Do you have any idea how long it took me to make that?" badger picked up the bowl and dropped it in the sink.

"You're...you're Narnian's. You're supposed to be extinct." Nikabrik turned and he gave Badger a pointed look before turning back to the boy.

"Sorry to disappoint you Telamrine." Nikabrik spat back his short answer, and turned away from the Telmarine.

INYN INYN INYN INYN

"_Lizzie! Come on!" Lucy yelled from the water, making me look down at the water, then at peter who was standing beside me. _

"_it's now or never." I looked down at the water, then at peter. _

"_I'll take never." I turned and went to walk away, but a warm arm was across my waist stopping me. _

"_Lizzie, it'll be fun." I rolled my eyes and I turned around to face Peter. _

"_This is not my definition of fun Peter. This is my definition of dangerous." I saw peter smile and then he gently kissed my temple before letting go of my waist. _

"_Alright. You don't have to if you don't want to." I smiled and I walked away from the cliff. I smiled when I saw Peter jump off of the cliff, and then I heard a splash. _

"_You really should go you know. It's fun." I turned around and smiled lightly at Edmund who was standing there, dripping wet. _

"_That's okay. I'll just stay up here and be nice, warm and safe." I saw Edmund roll his eyes and walk past me a bit. He walked to the cliff, then he looked down. He turned around and gave me a big smile. _

"_Come here. You got to see this." I rolled my eyes and I walked closer to Edmund, and to the edge of the cliff. I looked down and tried to see what Edmund was looking at, but I couldn't see it. _

_I turned around and went to say something to Edmund, but when I turned around, I saw him with a big grin on his face. _

"_Time to go." I didn't know what Edmund was talking about until Edmund grabbed my hand and he started to drag me over to the edge. I resisted as much as I could but as soon as we were on the edge, I couldn't resist anymore, because I was too scared. _

_The next thing I know, I'm flying off the cliff, screaming my head off, with Edmund laughing beside me. Once I hit the water, I sprung back up, and wiped my bangs out of my eyes, and then I turned to Peter, Susan, Lucy and, of course, Edmund who were all in hysterics. _

"_Edmund!" I crossed my arms over my chest and rolled my eyes. I cannot believe he just did that!_

I shook my head and sat up straighter and looked around. I saw big cliffs on the left side of us, and a bank to the right.

"Welcome back to Planet Earth." I turned around and went to give Peter a glare, when I realised that it was actually Edmund sitting behind me. I rolled my eyes and I crossed my arms over my chest and turned away from him.

I looked briefly at peter, who was giving Edmund and I a look. I quickly turned away from him and looked at the water. I stuck my hand in it, and moved it around. When I brought my hand out of the water, I saw that it was starting to get a little murky from the sand at the bottom.

Authors Note:

Hey guys! I hope that you liked it, and I hope that you review. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! So a lot of you have been wondering how old Elizabeth is and such stuff like that. So in the next couple chapters, you will find out why she stayed and stuff.

Thanks to all the reviewers:

princess emma of narnia

I'mANinjaPunk

mindyrainbowpants

hockeychick19

LuvLukeSkywalker

crazygal123 (who reviewed for two chapters)

I Need You Now Chapter 6

I thought about what had happened to me. All the changes, the whole different Narnia, and the whole different me. I don't know why this happened to me, Aslan had told me at one point, but it's been so long since he's been here. It's almost like he was never here at all...

"The trees are so still. They used to dance you know." I looked up at Lucy who was smiling brightly at Trumpkin. She then turned to me and her smile faded a bit, but then it got brighter.

"Remember when we were walking through the forest and they talked to us?" I looked at Lucy and her bright smile, and tried not to remember. But then when I saw how hopeful she was, how bad she wanted me to remember, I couldn't stop myself. I smiled slightly, and nodded a little. Lucy's smile brightened even more and then she turned back to Trumpkin.

"It wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded. Those who survived retreated to the woods, and the trees retreated so deep inside themselves that they hadn't been heard since." I looked at Trumpkin and he looked at me briefly then he turned away.

I looked down at Lucy and I saw how sad she looked. It made me mad at myself for not being forgiving. I mean it's not like they mean to leave me behind but...they did. I sighed and I crossed my arms over my chest and I looked away from the Pevensie's and Trumpkin and I looked over at the trees.

If only they could dance, sing and talk. If only things were back to normal. If only I wasn't so bitter and angry. If only...

"I don't understand. How could Aslan let this happen?" I clenched my fists and I bit my lip hard. Aslan! Aslan! How could Aslan help? Aslan made me this way! He made sure that I wouldn't change! He promised me that everything would be okay and that I would be able to leave soon! It had been hundreds of years since he made that promise and I am still stuck here!

"Aslan? Thought he abandoned us when you lot did." Lucy turned back and she looked at me before giving me a small smile and turning back to Trumpkin.

I sighed and then I felt a nudge by my foot. I looked up and I saw Peter looking at me. I tried to glare at him, turn away, get angry, but I couldn't. I had sworn that if I had seen him again, that I would continue to stay angry at him and that I would never forgive him.

"We didn't mean to leave you. We didn't want to leave you." I opened my mouth to say something, but my mouth felt dry, and my throat felt scratchy. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes and I felt some tears threatening to come out. I quickly wiped my tears away hoping that no one would notice.

"It doesn't make any difference now does it?" I looked at Peter and he stared right into my eyes before he turned his head to Trumpkin.

"Get us to the Narnians and it will." I looked at peter briefly then I looked down at my feet. I didn't know how to feel right now. I was so angry at them, but at the same time, I just wanted my best friends back.

Once we got to the shore, I got out of the boat and I started to help pull it to shore, when out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lucy walking towards a bear. My eyes widened and I took a step towards her, and reached for my bow and an arrow.

"Lucy, step away from the bear." She turned around and gave me a weird look then she kept walking towards it.

"Lucy!" I tried to run towards her, but I felt a pair of arms go around my waist stopping me. I turned around and I saw Peter standing there. He gave me a look before he pulled me back.

"Peter! I have to help her!" I tried to get out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let go. I kept struggling, but still he wouldn't let go.

I watched as the bear started running towards Lucy. I turned slightly towards Peter, to say something to him, when I heard a thud. I turned back around, and to my relief, the bear was lying on the ground and Lucy saw lying in front of it.

"He didn't stop." I let out a big sigh of relief, and then I smiled slightly until I remembered what Peter was doing. I quickly shoved his arms off of me and I ran towards Lucy. I kneeled down by her, and I quickly checked to make sure the bear was dead.

"He was wild." I turned my head to look at Edmund for a moment and then I turned back to the bear. I shifted my weight so that I was sitting on my heels, and I ran my fingers through my hair.

"You get treated like a dumb animal, that's what you become. You may find Narnia a more savage place then you remember." I looked at Trumpkin, then back at the bear. I looked into its eyes, but once Trumpkin started to cut it, I turned my head away.

INYN INYN INYN INYN

I walked behind Lucy and tried to not to trip on the path. There were a lot of little spots here and there that were quite easy to trip on.

"I don't remember this way." I looked up at the cliffs, and saw just how big they were. They towered over you and made you realise just how small you really are.

"That's the problem with you girls. You can't carry a map in your heads." I saw Peter turn around and he gave me smile, but when he saw that I wasn't returning it, he then turned back around.

"That's because our heads have something in them." I looked at Lucy and smirked lightly. She sure didn't have Susan's attitude.

"What happened to you?" I turned and saw Edmund walking beside me. I turned back around and didn't answer at first, until he jabbed his finger into my side.

"What?" I turned around and glared at him. He smiled slightly, and then I turned back around and tried to ignore him.

"What happened to you?" I rolled my eyes and I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed.

"Why does it matter?" I didn't hear Edmund say anything for a moment so I started to walk faster, but then he grabbed my arm.

"We're friends. So it does matter." I ripped my arm out of his grasp and I turned to look at him, when I heard Peter and Trumpkin arguing. I turned and saw peter giving Trumpkin a hard look, before he turned and started to walk away from the cliffs.

Once we got out of the cliffs, I spread myself out, away from Edmund, and closer to Lucy. I didn't want him to ask that question again. I didn't want to talk about it right now. I didn't want to face what happened.

"Is there any way down?" I looked down at the river, and then across to the waterfall. Everything had changed so much, too much.

"Yeah. Falling." I looked back down at the river, and then I let out a sigh of frustration.

"Aslan? Aslan! It's Aslan over there!" I looked to where Lucy was pointing but I didn't see anything. I didn't know if I was the only one who hadn't seen him, but when I looked at everyone else, they didn't either.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy, I ended up looking pretty stupid." I looked at Edmund for a moment, and then at the spot where Lucy swore she saw Aslan.

If Aslan was there, why couldn't I have seen him? I mean he's the reason why I had to stay. He made me stay; he promised me that things would be alright. He promised that when the Pevensie's left, I would leave too. But I was stuck here, and I still am.

Authors Note:

Hey guys. So this is the new chapter, and I promise that in the next couple of chapters, you will find out all what happened to Elizabeth and why she had to stay. Sorry for any mistakes and for Elizabeth kind of being all over the place. Hope you like it!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! So here's a new chapter! I hope you like the sort of dramatic stuff in this chapter and I hope that you like the Peter/Elizabeth part.

Thanks to the reviewers:

I'mANinjaPunk

princess emma of narnia

mindyrainbowpants

luvlukeskywalker

I Need You Now Chapter 7

'I'm talking in circles. I'm lying, they know it. Why won't this just all go away? Is it over yet? Can I open my eyes? Is this as hard as it gets?' –Cry by Kelly Clarkson

Elizabeth's POV

We had stopped for the night, seeing as no one wanted to walk in the dark. Trumpkin had said that while they probably weren't in the woods, if we were spotted by Telmarines that would be the end of that for us.

"When did the Telmarines attack exactly?" I looked up at Edmund briefly before I stood up walked away from the fire. I walked into the forest, towards the small river we were staying, and I sat down on the bank.

I looked into the clear water, and saw my reflection, but it wasn't who I am now. It was myself when Peter was here, when I...I mean when we were having a baby. Everything had been perfect then, there was no war, no famine, and no disease. Everything was perfect. But nothing can stay perfect forever...

"Elizabeth?" I heard Peter behind me, but I didn't move or say anything. I didn't have anything to say. I didn't want to say anything.

"Elizabeth can we talk?" I rolled my eyes and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Stop ignoring me." I rolled my eyes and I pushed myself off of the bank and I faced Peter. I gave him as nasty of a glare as I could.

"What could you ever want to talk about Peter?" He stared at me for a minute and he opened his mouth to say something, but then he closed it right away.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I never wanted to leave. I went back to the wardrobe every day that we stayed there and I tried to come back, I swear. I never wanted to leave." I looked at Peter, trying to see if he was lying or not, but I found honesty written all over his face.

"Yeah well you still did." I tried to make myself sound mad, but it wasn't working. I tried not to look at him, but it was really hard. I really wanted to forgive him, and tell him that I was sorry for being this way.

"I know, and I'm really sorry." I uncrossed my arms and I wrapped them loosely around myself, and I bit my lip. I was trying so hard not to forgive him.

"I know you're still mad..." I ran my fingers through my hair and started blinking away some tears.

"I was mad! I am mad! You left me here alone, with a baby! I was all alone! You left me! I should hate you!" I crossed my arms over my chest again and I shifted my weight from foot to foot.

"I hate you for leaving me!" I glared at Peter, and waited for him to say something, but he just stood there looking at me.

"Why aren't you saying anything? You're the one that wanted to talk and now you're not saying anything!" I looked at him again, but he just stood there, and looked at me. I glared at him and I uncrossed my arms. I could feel my lip quivering and tears stinging my eyes, and I tried so hard not to cry.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry." I looked at peter, and he walked closer, until he was standing right in front of me. I felt Peter hug me lightly, and I didn't hug back at first. But when I did, I hugged him as tightly as I could.

"I was so hurt! You left me!" I felt his arms tighten around me, and he pulled me closer. I could feel all the brick walls I had placed between Peter and I crumbling, and it scared me to death. But it was a good feeling. I didn't want to be mad at him anymore.

"I'm sorry." Even though I couldn't say it right now, because I was crying so much, I had forgiven Peter. I don't think I was actually really mad at him. I think I was madder at myself.

INYN INYN INYN INYN

"How did you stay here? Like this?" I looked at Peter, then Edmund, Susan and Lucy. They all wanted to know what happened, but I didn't really know how to explain it myself.

"It had been years since you had left. I wasn't there when they first attacked. I was gone, and when I came back, everything was destroyed." I looked into the fire, and I sniffled lightly.

"I felt like everything was my fault. I felt that maybe if I had been there, that wouldn't have happened. But I wasn't there and it did happen." I looked at the Pevensie's and Trumpkin, and they were all listening carefully and attentively.

"Aslan came within the next few days and he told me that I wouldn't make it through the next couple years. He told me that I could stay in Narnia, or I could leave." I bit my lip and I stared into the fire and clenched my fists by my side.

"I wanted to stay. I didn't want to leave Narnia when it was under attack." I felt a hand on my clenched one and I turned and saw Peter smiling lightly at me.

"Aslan turned back time and he turned back my age of 16. He made it so that I was frozen in time. I was never to age until the other Kings and Queens of Old came back." I looked at the Pevensie's briefly before I looked down at my feet.

"Aslan took me away from the tragedies of the invasion. A deep sleep. I had no idea how many years had passed until 6 months ago. I had woken up from the deep sleep, and everything had changed. The Telmarines had taken over most of Narnia, and they were trying to get rid of the remaining Narnians." I continued to look down at my feet, until I felt Peter's hand intertwine with mine.

"But the Narnian's..." I looked up at Lucy and saw her looking at us with wide eyes.

"There are still some deep in the forest, but they aren't like they used to be." Lucy looked down at her feet, and she sniffled quietly.

"We're here now. We're going to fix this. We're going to help Narnia." I looked up at Peter and he gave me a reassuring smile before he looked at his siblings. They started to talk to each other and I tried to stay in the conversation but I was torn between their conversation and my own thoughts about this entire situation.

Authors Note;

Hey guys! So how was that dramatic sort of apology and forgiveness thing? I tried to explain how she stayed and stuff as best as I could but not sure if I quite got it. Anyway so I hope that you liked the chapter! Sorry for the short chapter, I'm pretty sure the next will be longer. Maybe.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! So here is a new chapter, and I tried to make it longer than yesterdays. (Even if it's not by much). I hope that you like it, and I hope you like the twist at the end.

princess emma of narnia

I Just Need You

I'mANinjaPunk

mindyrainbowpants

I Need You Now Chapter 8

'Just the one-two of us, who's counting on. That never happens. I guess I'm dreaming again. Let's be more than this now.' –CrushCrushCrush by Paramore

Elizabeth's POV

I woke up slowly, when I felt someone shaking me. I slapped their hand away and I turned back over and closed my eyes shut. I curled back up and tried to get back to sleep, but the shaking wouldn't stop.

"What?" I sat up and glared at Edmund who had an amused smirk on his face, with a little bit of fright.

"Peter told me to wake you up. We're leaving." I rolled my eyes and I pushed myself up, until I was standing. I started to stretch, but I stopped suddenly, when I heard Edmund laughing at me.

"Nice hair." I glared at him, and pushed past him and walked towards the stream that was there. I kneeled down and I looked at my reflection, and made a face at my hair.

It was sticking up everywhere, and there were sticks, leaves, some little rocks stuck in it. I groaned and I quickly tried to get all of the things out of my hair. Once I was pretty sure that I had gotten most of the crap out, I tried to flatten it, but it wasn't working.

I sighed and I sat back on my heels, trying to figure out something, anything, that would make my hair work. I looked back down at the stream, and then I looked around to see if anyone was looking. When I saw that no one was, I quickly thrust my head into the water, and then I came up again.

I touched my soaking wet hair, and I flattened it, and made sure it was flat. I looked back at my reflection, and once I was sure my hair was fine, I stood up and turned around, only to be face to face with Peter.

"Having hair issues?" Peter said all while trying not to laugh. I gave him a dirty look and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Very funny King Peter." I pushed past him, but I didn't get very far because he reached out and grabbed my arm gently.

"Elizabeth I was only joking." I turned my head to look at him and I sighed and uncrossed my arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm just..." I looked up at Peter and he smiled gently, then he pulled me into a hug.

"It's fine. You're not a morning person." I nodded and he smiled and grabbed my hand before gently pulling me back towards the camp.

INYN INYN INYN INYN INYN

We were on our way to some place where we were going to cross, and so far, it seemed like we were just going in circles. It was kind of tiring...

"You stepped on the back of my feet again." I glared at the back of Edmund's head and clenched my fists to avoid punching him. It's not my fault he walks slowly.

"Then walk faster!" I spat out before not-so-gently giving him a push. He rolled his eyes and he walked a little faster, until he stopped walking all together. I didn't pay attention and I walked right into him.

"Ed..." I had begun, but he quickly threw his hand over my mouth and motioned a couple of soldiers ahead of us. I looked past Edmund, and saw that Lucy, Susan, Peter and Trumpkin, had all walked away, unnoticed.

I quickly pushed Edmund's hand off of my mouth and gave him a glare before I went to walk in the right direction, when he grabbed my arm and dragged me along behind him. He stopped behind a boulder and he dragged me down beside him. I rolled my eyes and I elbowed him in the shoulder, and moved away from him a little.

"I am trying to help." I glared at him and I peered over the boulder, and saw the soldiers talking amongst themselves.

"We should go now." I heard Edmund scoff and he looked too, before he ducked.

"You know nothing about strategies and diversion." I glared down at him, and kicked his foot.

"I know a lot about..."

"Shut up!" Edmund yelled at me before he grabbed my arm and dragged me down again. I pushed him away from me and I sat up against the boulder, when I heard voices coming closer.

"Who was that?" I heard a soldier's voice coming closer to us.

"There are ghosts in these woods." I rolled my eyes and I shifted my weight, but while I was doing that, I accidently stepped on a twig and it snapped. I looked back at Edmund, who was couched down as well, and saw him rolling his eyes.

"There are no ghosts, now go see what it was!" I heard someone shout and then I heard footsteps coming closer. I grabbed my bow and I went to grab an arrow, when Edmund reach out his arm, and he grabbed my arm and dragged me backwards. I ended up falling, backwards, on top of Edmund, who ended up falling on his back. My back was on his chest, and our legs were tangled together. I went to say something, when he put a hand over my mouth, and an arm around my waist to stop my struggling.

"There's nothing here." I heard the soldier say as his voice was leading away from us. Once I was sure they were gone, I began to stand up and once I had s5tood up, I tried to take a couple of steps, but Edmunds feet stopped me.

I turned around to say something to him, when he started to get up as well. His foot ended up tripping me and I fell on top of Edmund. My eyes widened when I felt his lips on mine, and I started to push myself up to get off of him.

Once I got off of him, and I had stood up, I stared at him with wide eyes. He got up slowly after me, and we both looked at each other not sure what to say.

I put my hands on my face, and to my horror, I felt a wild blush there. I quickly turned away from Edmund and tried to calm myself down. I turned around and I went to glare at Edmund, when I found a blush on his face too.

"That was..." Edmund started and then he looked at me, then turned away.

"Um...maybe we should just pretend that it didn't happen..." I looked at Edmund nervously, not sure how he would react. He gave me a strange look, and he opened his mouth to say something, but he quickly closed it again.

"Yeah. We'll...we'll act like nothing happened." I nodded and I walked past him, carefully, and quietly.

I waited by the path, and looked back at him, waiting for him to come, but he stood there with a distant look on his face. I waited for a couple more seconds, and then he snapped out of it. He shook his head, and he smiled at me before we were both walking back on the path. However we didn't get very far because then we saw everyone else.

"There you guys are! We were looking for you! We tried to cross, but there were soldiers everywhere building a bridge. So now we have to find another way." I nodded and Susan smiled before she continued walking back the way we came.

"What were you doing?" I looked up at Peter, and my mouth went dry. I tried to say something, but when I did, she shook his head and smiled.

"Never mind. We have to go." I felt him grab my hand and we started to walk back. I turned my head to the side, and I saw Edmund and Lucy talking quietly. They both talking for a moment and then they started talking again. I quickly turned back around and paid attention to the person beside me, and the path in front of me.

Authors Note:

There you go guys! A new chapter, with new drama. I hoped that you liked it, and I hope that you'll let me know what you think. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Sorry for the incredibly long wait, but here is a new chapter for you. Hope you enjoy it!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Cocoaroos123

princess emma of narnia

I'mANinjaPunk

WMHSCheerioBrittany

luvlukeskywalker

mindyrainbowpants

Perthy25

crazygal123

RubyRain16

I Need You Now Chapter 9

'If there is anything at all. Coming in between our love. Please show me, 'cuz I am barely hanging on.'-Can Anybody Hear Me-Meredith Andrews

Elizabeth's POV

I stood beside Peter, looking at the spot where Lucy said that she saw Aslan. We were all, well at least me, Susan, Peter and Trumpkin, didn't believe her. I mean how could I? After how he just left me alone here, all by myself in a changed Narnia. Why would I believe that he came back?

"I wish you would all stop sounding like grownups." I looked at Lucy and then I looked at Trumpkin, who was looking a little annoyed.

"I am...a grownup." I smiled slightly to myself and then I paid attention to Lucy again, when she started to talk.

"It was right over..." I heard Lucy start to say and then she fell off of the cliff. My eyes widened and I ran over to her, right behind Susan.

When we got to the spot where she fell, we saw her sitting on a path, looking down at the river. I looked down at her, and once I saw that she was safe, I let out the breath that I was holding.

"There's a path here." I smiled and once Lucy got up, and got herself balanced, she stood up carefully and smiled at us all before she started to walk down the path.

"Elizabeth, let me go first." I rolled my eyes and I put my hand on Peter's chest and I pushed him back a little bit. I jumped down, onto the path and I smiled up at him.

"I can do it myself Peter." I grinned when I saw Peter look a little confused, and then I continued walking down the path, by myself, until I felt someone grab my hand. I turned my head to the side, only a little, and I saw Peter smile widely at me.

"Just to be careful." I rolled my eyes and I started walking again, with a tiny smile on my face due to Peter and his...protectiveness that I kind of missed.

INYN INYN INYN INYN

We had stopped to camp for the night, in a small little meadow, that was covered by big, towering trees. They protected us from view from any possibly, but highly unlikely, Telmarines that may be passing by. But they still let us see the hundreds of stars that blanketed the dark night sky.

"Elizabeth..." I heard from behind me and I turned my head to the side and saw Edmund standing slightly behind me. He looked at Peter who was beside me, in deep conversation with Trumpkin, Susan and Lucy, and then he sat down beside me.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go and talk about...you know." I looked back at Edmund and then I looked at Peter who was deep in conversation. He wasn't paying attention so he wouldn't know if I left or not.

"Yeah. But we should be quick so no one will notice us." I saw Edmund nod and then he got up quickly. I looked back at Pete once more, and then I quickly l got up and followed Edmund.

But when I got to the spot where Edmund was, or at least where I thought he was, I didn't see him. I started to look around, wondering if maybe I'd past the spot, or maybe I'd just taken a wrong turn or something.

But as soon as that thought came into my head, I felt someone grab onto my shoulders and yank me back. I let out a scream and I jumped, then I turned around and saw Edmund bent over laughing at me. I rolled my eyes and I pushed his shoulder, and watched as he fell backwards.

"You jerk! Scare me half to death! What's wrong with you?" Edmund slowly got up and he looked at me before he started laughing all over again.

"That was too funny Elizabeth! You get scared easily!" I rolled my eyes and I pushed Edmund's shoulder before I walked away from him and towards a small boulder. I sat down on the boulder and I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at Edmund.

"Are you done Edmund?" He smiled and he nodded and then he walked towards me, until he was standing right in front of me.

"We need to talk about what happened today." I nodded and I looked away from him and tried to get the blush off of my face. The kiss, the accidental kiss that was still a kiss. Great.

"Look about the kiss..." I heard Edmund started to go on, when I heard footsteps and some twigs snapping. I slapped his arm lightly, and he stopped talking and we both faced the direction that the noise was coming from.

I saw out of the corner of my eye, Edmund grab his sword and he held it in his hand, tightly. I looked back to the direction of the noise and I reached for my bow and an arrow, when I saw Peter step out of the trees.

"Ed, Lizzie, what are you doing?" I quickly put my bow and my arrow away and I hopped off of the boulder and cleared my throat and looked back at Edmund, then back at Peter.

"We were just trying to find some firewood." Peter nodded and smiled, and then he walked up to me and kissed my temple.

"I'll help you." I looked back at Edmund, and then I quickly looked away, and followed Peter away from Edmund.

Once we got far enough away from Edmund, Peter stopped me and he put his hands on my shoulders and he looked me directly in the eyes.

"Are you okay Lizzie? You've been really off lately." I looked at peter, into his blue eyes, and I wanted to tell him everything, but I stopped myself. I didn't know how he would react if he found out, and what he would do to Edmund.

"I'm just a little confused by the whole different Narnia thing." Peter nodded and he smiled, then he pulled me into a gentle hug, and he kissed the top of my head.

"Come on, let's get the wood and get back to the camp." I nodded and I felt Peter grab my hand, before he gently started leading me away.

INYN INYN INYN INYN

_I sighed as I sat against the library window. We had a fight last night and it was a really bad one this time. We both said things that we would regret, and we both left separate ways. He went to one side of the castle and I went to the other side. When we went to bed, I didn't show up. I went to Lucy's room and asked if I could stay there. She didn't have to ask why, because she knew. _

_I sighed again and I opened the book ad tried to read the first page, when I heard a knock on the door. I threw the book down and I hopped down and walked over to the door. I opened it a crack and I saw Edmund standing on the other side of the door, smiling nervously. _

_I rolled my eyes and I opened the door, and without a word to him, I walked away from him, and I sat on one of the chairs and crossed one of my legs over the other. I knew why Edmund was here, and I didn't want to talk to him about it. _

"_So..." I turned towards Edmund and I gave him a look before turning away from him again. _

"_Lizzie, you have to talk to someone about it." I rolled my eyes and I looked at him for a minute before I turned away again. _

"_He's sorry." I rolled my eyes again and then I thought about what Edmund said about talking to someone. I thought about talking to Lucy, but she had no idea what I was talking about. So that left Edmund or Susan. _

"_Are you going to talk to me?" I looked at Edmund and I sighed before I stood up and shook my head. I went to walk past Edmund when he grabbed my hand lightly. _

"_If you're not going to talk to me, then at least talk to Susan." I looked at Edmund and I pulled my hand out of his grip and I rolled my eyes before walking past him, slamming the door behind me. _

Authors Note:

Hey guys. Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I had no idea what to write until today, so this is what I've come up with. Oh and a question for your readers: Do you think Elizabeth should be with Peter or Edmund. Review and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys. So here is a new chapter. I felt bad for not updating for a while, so I decided to write another chapter to make up for it. Hope you like it!

Thanks to the reviewers:

mindyrainbowpants

princess emma of narnia

I'mANinjaPunk

QueenOfBooks1998

blueberrybird28

kyra3015 (Thanks for reviewing for two chapters.)

I Just Need You

hockeychick19

RubyRain16

I Need You Now Chapter 10

Elizabeth's POV

I woke up sometime in the middle of the night by Edmund shaking me lightly. At first I rolled over and ignored him, but then he just shook harder. Finally after a couple of minutes, I sat up, and rubbed my eyes free of sleep. I looked up at Edmund, who was just as tired as I was, and I gave him a glare.

"Why did you wake me up so early?" Edmund tried to grin, but it faltered quickly. I rolled my eyes and I got up and slowly and as quietly s I could. I quickly stretched and then I rubbed my hands over my shoulders.

"Can we go and talk now? Peter interrupted us earlier." I looked back at the rest of the Pevensie's and Trumpkin, and was kind of glad that Peter did interrupt us. I didn't want to talk about the kiss then, and I don't want to talk about it now.

"Lizzie..." I snapped my head in Edmund's direction, and I saw him sigh before he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Look if you don't want to talk..." I rolled my eyes and I grabbed Edmund's arm, and started to pull him behind me.

Once I got to a reasonably quiet spot, I turned around to face Edmund and I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for him to talk. He looked at me for a minute and then he cleared his throat but he didn't say anything yet.

"Umm...Edmund, look about what happened yesterday..." I looked up at him and then I looked down at my feet. I didn't really want to say this.

"I want to stay friends." My head snapped up, and I looked at Edmund in surprise. He felt the same way?

"You want to be friends too?" Edmund nodded and then I ran my fingers through my hair and took a deep breath.

"That's actually really good because I wasn't sure if you wanted to or not. I didn't want to ruin our friendship and I was almost afraid that I would." Edmund rolled his eyes and shook his head, before he smiled to himself.

"Could you imagine telling Peter?" I looked t Edmund for a moment before my eyes widened. Peter...if we had to tell to Peter...

"I'm glad that we're staying friends." Edmund looked at me for a moment and then he nodded lightly. I smiled to myself and I looked down at my feet for a moment, before I felt my shoulder being pushed. I turned and I looked at Edmund, who had a silly grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes at Edmund and I pushed him back, with as much force as I could, and when he fell, I walked away with a big grin on my face. Serves him right.

INYN INYN INYN INYN INYN

"Elizabeth...Elizabeth..." I groaned and I rolled over, trying to ignore who was talking to me. But they kept saying my name, until I couldn't sleep anymore. I rolled back over and I saw Lucy standing above me with a big smile on her face.

I rolled my eyes and I stood up, stretched, and then I grabbed my bow and my arrows, and my sword and sheath. Once I was ready, I smiled slightly at Lucy, who grabbed my wrist and started to drag me.

"Lucy, where are we going?" She turned her head a little, then she smiled at me and continued on her way again.

I looked ahead of Lucy, at the forest and I saw the big, tall trees, towering over us, wondering what was so special, until I saw them start to move. I looked down at Lucy, with wide eyes, not believing what I was seeing.

I looked down at Lucy and I went to say something, when some flowers caught my eye. I turned and saw them being blown around Lucy and I until they formed a girl. I smiled and I stretched out my hand, and gently touched the hand of the flower person.

I turned and smiled at Lucy, but when I turned back to the flower person, I saw that she was gone. I turned entirely back to Lucy and I saw her smiling at something. I didn't know what until I looked and I saw Aslan standing not too far from us.

I took a couple of steps towards Aslan and I looked back at Lucy, who was smiling at me. She gave me an-I-told-you-so look, and crossed her arms over her chest. I looked back at Aslan and then I saw Lucy walking towards him.

I hesitated for a moment, and then I followed Lucy, or at least where I thought she was, but she wasn't there. Confused, I turned around to see if I could find her, when I heard someone behind me. I stood on edge, not sure whether it was Lucy or not, but when they grabbed my shoulder and turned me around, I knew that it wasn't Lucy.

Instead I came face to face with Caspian, who had a big smile on his face. I looked behind him, and I saw Badger and Nikabrik. Badger smiled widely at me and then he went to take a step towards me, when I saw Caspian started walking away with his sword drawn.

I waited by Badger, but when I heard the sound of metal, I ran towards the noise, with my bow and an arrow. Once I got to where the sound was coming from, I was shocked to see Caspian and Peter fighting each other.

"Caspian! Peter!" peter looked up at me, in mild shock, then he turned back to Caspian, just as he kicked him, and sent him back into a tree. I glared at Caspian, and before they could fight anymore, I stood in between them and glared at the both of them.

"Queen Elizabeth. You're back! And your brought the other Kings and Queens." I smiled at Badger, and put my bow and arrow away quickly.

"You know him?" I turned towards Peter who was giving Caspian a dirty look. I guess I'd better explain...

"Peter, this is Prince Caspian, Caspian this is King Peter." Caspian put his sword away and he returned Peter's look. But as soon as she heard Susan, he looked at her and did a double take. They shared a moment just looking at each other, before Edmund cleared his throat.

"You know I thought all of you'd be older." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest and turned away from Caspian.

"We can come back in a few years if you'd like." I heard Peter say before I felt an arm go around my shoulder. I looked up at Peter, who smiled down at me, before turning back to Caspian.

"You're not what I expected." I looked at Caspian before I looked at Edmund, who rolled his eyes.

"Neither are you."

"We have anxiously awaited your return my liege. Our hearts and swords are with you." I smiled to myself when I saw a mouse with a hat, and a sword, talking to all of us.

"You're so cute." I couldn't help myself. I just had to say that. Not that the mouse was happy about that. He pulled out his sword and he turned around, asking who had said that.

"Sorry." I mumbled out before I leaned into Peter, who had a big smile on his face. The mouse looked over to me and he put his sword away and looked apologetic.

"Your majesty, with the greatest respect, I believe the words courageous, courteous or chivalrous would be more suitable for a knight of Narnia." I looked up at Lucy and I smiled at her, before I smiled down at the mouse.

"Well I see someone knows how to handle a blade." I smiled down at the mouse, who seemed quite proud of himself.

"I have put it to good use Your Highness securing weapons and gathering numbers." I looked at Caspian who rolled his eyes and made a face at Peter. I giggled lightly to myself and shared a look with Caspian before I tuned back into the conversation.

"You'll probably be wanting yours back then." I watched Caspian hand Peter back his sword, and then he looked back over at Susan, and smiled lightly at her. Someone likes Susan.

Authors Note:

There you go guys. A new chapter and a resolved Edmund/Elizabeth issue. I hoped that you liked this chapter and I hope that you review. Thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys. Sorry about the wait, I had a bunch of ideas for this chapter, but I wasn't sure which one would be used. Then a reviewer gave me the idea used in this chapter. So I hope you like the drama. Thanks!

Thanks to the reviewers:

RubyRain16

Princess of Narnia 1192

Princess Emma of narnia

I'mANinjaPunk

AlishaGirl95

I Need You Now Chapter 11

I walked behind Peter, trying to stay into the conversation, but I kept thinking back to the kiss. I felt like Edmund and I should tell Peter. I felt like he should know, but I wasn't sure if Edmund wanted to tell him. It's not really like Peter and I were officially together again, I mean...yes, we still loved each other, but...we didn't really make it official.

I sighed and I turned back and looked at Edmund who was walking ahead of me, by Peter. They were talking lightly, and even if I wanted to hear what they were saying, I couldn't.

"What were they like?" I turned to badger and Trumpkin who were talking about us, and I could only imagine what Trumpkin would say.

"Complainers, stubborn as mules in the morning..." He drifted off and he looked back at Lucy before turning back to badger.

"So you like them then?" I smiled and I crossed my arms over my chest and smiled down at Trumpkin, watching as he hesitated then rolled his eyes.

"Well enough." He mumbled, hoping that none of us would hear him, but Lucy and I did.

I smiled back at Lucy and then I turned my attention to Edmund and Peter, who were still talking. I really wanted to know what they were talking about, but I couldn't just rush up there and ask them. That wouldn't be right, plus they'd stop talking, and then I wouldn't know anything.

I sighed heavily and I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away from Lucy. I had a tough choice to make. I either tell Peter that Edmund and I kissed, or I leave it a secret and hope that it never comes up. But what if Edmund and I get into a really bad fight, and he tells Peter? Then Peter will get mad at me for not telling him the truth.

Deciding that I was going to suck it up, and ask him about it, I started to walk towards Edmund, but when I got close to him, I froze and I couldn't find the words I was looking for. I tried clearing my throat but it felt like it was closing up. I was scared; I was scared to ask him because I was scared that he would say yes.

"Queen Elizabeth? Are you alright?" I looked down at Badger and tried to smile but it came out as a grimace. I looked at Edmund and Peter and saw that they both stopped. Peter had a great look of concern on his face, and he walked up to me and put his hands on my arms and looked at me, frightened.

"Are you okay Lizzie?" I looked at Peter and once again, I went to open my mouth, but I felt like my throat had closed up. I tried to speak, but I couldn't get a sound out. Slightly panicking, I started to tear up, frightened by what I might have to tell Peter.

"Lizzie...Lizzie...can you hear me?" I looked up at Peter and I closed my eyes for a moment, feeling a wave of dizziness wash over me. When I opened my eyes, I saw black spots everywhere, and the dizziness came back stronger.

"Lizzie what's wrong?" I heard peter's concerned voice but it sounded far off. I looked at him, but it felt like I was falling backwards, he was getting smaller. I closed my eyes and tried to re-open them, but I saw was black. The last thing I heard before it all went black was Peter calling my name.

INYN INYN INYN INYN INYN INYN

I woke up on something cold, and hard. I sat up slowly and all I saw was stone walls with light flickering on the walls. I didn't know where I was, or where anyone else was. I sighed and I went to get up, when I felt a major headache. I quickly sat down and massaged my temples, trying to get the pounding feeling out of my head.

I slowly tried standing up again, and without a rush of dizziness or a pounding headache, I managed to stand up and stay balanced. I sighed and I stretched, hearing cracking from my lower back and neck. Once I had finished my 'disgusting habit of cracking my neck and back, as Susan called it, I started to walk around looking for anyone and anything.

"Where is she?" I heard some quiet talking and I started walking towards the voices.

"She's resting." I heard someone sigh and then I heard some footsteps. I heard them coming closer, and I subconsciously reached for my bow/arrow or my sword. But unfortunately, when I reached for them, they weren't there.

"You're up." I jumped a little when I heard Edmunds' voice. I rolled my eyes and I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him a dirty look.

"Yes I'm up. What happened to me?" Edmund sat down on the thing I was laying on and he shrugged.

"I don't know. One minute you're acing normal, then the next minute, you start swaying, and then you passed out. Not really sure what happened." I nodded and I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed.

"Edmund, I think we should tell Peter what happened." I looked away from Edmund and then I looked back at him, waiting for his reaction. He looked at me for a minute and then he stood up, and started pacing.

"We need to Edmund. I know that you don't want to, but we need to. He's your brother, and he and I are in a relationship! It's the right thing to do." Edmund stopped pacing and he looked at me for a moment before he started pacing again.

"Edmund, you know we have to." He stopped pacing and he faced me. He thought for a moment before he sighed. He sat back down where I was previously laying and he ran his fingers through his hair.

"He's going to be so mad." I looked at Edmund and then I looked down at my feet, not sure what to say to him.

"It was an accident." I mumbled to myself before I crossed my arms over my chest.

"He's still going to be mad. He's going to be mad at me, not you. He could never be truly mad at you." I heard Edmund mumble before he stood up. He thought for a minute or two before his shoulder sagged.

"Peter...we have to tell you something..." Edmund mumbled out, practising what he was saying, but we were both shocked, when we got an answer.

"What?" I stood up and turned around, shocked to see Peter behind us, with a smile on his face.

"What do you have to tell me?" I looked at Edmund, who looked hesitant to answer, and wondered which one of us was going to speak first. Edmund opened his mouth to say something, but I quickly cut him off.

"I kissed Edmund. By accident." Peter's face fell, and he stared at both of us, with mixed emotions on his face. Finally he settled on one, anger.

"You kissed my brother, by accident?" I looked over at Edmund, who was still sort of shocked that I had cut him off.

"Peter it was..." I cut Edmund off again, and took a deep breath.

"It was my fault, not Edmund's." I looked at Peter, and saw that not only was he angry, but he was deeply hurt too.

"Peter, I am so sorry! It didn't mean anything and it was an accident!" Peter glared at me, and when I walked towards him, and put my hand on his arm, he ripped his arm away from my hand, and gave me a disgusted look. I felt tears coming to my eyes and I tried to touch his arm again, but he pulled it away and he glared at me.

"Nothing you ever do is by accident." Peter spat out at me, and then he shot me a disgusted look.

"You are exactly like your sister." My eyes widened and I put my hand over my mouth to stifle a sob that wanted to come out.

"Peter...You...you don't mean that..." He glared at me, and then he briefly looked at Edmund.

Without another word to Edmund or me, he turned around and he stormed back the way he came. I turned towards Edmund. He stared at me for a moment and then he sighed and shook his head.

"Always have to be the hero, don't you?" I shook my head, but he pushed past me and walked the way Peter went.

I sat down on the ground and I pulled my knees up to my chest, and wrapped my arms around my knees. I felt tears rolling down my face freely, but I didn't bother to wipe them away. I sat there thinking about what Edmund said, about me always being the hero.

Authors Note:

There you guys go. A new chapter with just as much drama. So thanks to I'mANinjaPunk for the idea of having Peter know about the kiss and then freak out. Thanks so much! Hoped you liked the chapter, and I hope you review! Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I know it was a long one. I hope that you like this chapter though. Let me know what you think!

Thanks to the best reviewers:

kyra3015

RubyRain16

princess emma of narnia

hockeychick19

I'mANinjaPunk

mindyrainbowpants

Princess of Narnia 1192

crazygal123

I Need You Now Chapter 12

I sighed and sat laid back down on the grass, feeling the coolness of it on my back. Peter and Edmund have been avoiding me all night, not that I minded too much. I didn't know what to say to them if they did talk to me. I didn't know what to do. I was in this twisted, messed up situation and I didn't know how to get out of it.

"He is very proud." I sat up and I saw Caspian standing in front of me with an annoyed sneer on his face. I ran my fingers through my hair and didn't even bother to ask who it was. I knew. It was Peter.

"He is a very proud person. That comes with being King of Narnia, or so it seems." I tried to force a smile but it came out as a weak, frown.

"What is wrong? I thought you were happy with each other?" I looked up at Caspian and then I sighed. I sat cross legged on the grass and leaned back on my arms.

"Edmund and I had a secret and it got out. Now both Peter and Edmund are mad at me." Caspian looked confused for a moment, and then he sat down beside me.

"What was the secret?" I looked at Caspian and I thought about telling him, but wasn't really sure how to say it without making it awkward.

"Edmund and I...well...we kissed." Caspian stared at me blankly for a moment before he looked away.

"You kissed? That's why he's so mad?" I nodded and I sat up for a moment and stretched before I leaned back on my arms. This was awkward to talk about, and I wasn't sure if he really understood what I had done.

"It is not that bad. It could be worse." I looked over at Caspian in mild shock before I shook it off.

"No. It is that bad. Edmund is Peter's brother and we kissed." I looked down at my legs and then I sighed.

"Did you do kiss on purpose?" I looked over at Caspian and I shook my head.

"So it was accidental?" I nodded again and Caspian smiled a little.

"And it meant nothing?" I nodded and Caspian smiled widely before he leaned back on his arms too.

"Then if it wasn't on purpose and it didn't mean anything, then Peter shouldn't be so upset about it." I smiled at Caspian and I went to say something when I stopped myself. I looked back down at my legs and I started to play with the grass.

"He is mad. He is upset about it and he is ignoring me." I didn't hear Caspian say anything and when I looked over at him, I saw that his gaze and his attention weren't focused on me. It was focused on Susan, who was standing at the entrance of the how, looking around for something or someone.

"I'm going to go back to the How." I nodded and Caspian got up, smiled down at me, and then he started walking briskly towards the How. I watched carefully and I saw him walk towards Susan, who smiled brightly, and she followed him into the How.

Once they were gone, I turned back around and I looked up at the stars. I watched them glow brightly, and I saw some in particular, that would glow brightly then dim a bit, then glow brightly again. I smiled up at the stars and I closed my eyes for a moment and relaxed. It was peaceful, quiet, calm, and it felt like everything was right, like nothing was wrong.

INYN INYN INYN INYN

_I was in my room, sitting on my bed staring at the floor. Peter had left, so had Edmund, Susan and Lucy. They had all just disappeared, vanished, and I had no idea where they had gone. Someone had said that they left back into the land of Spare Oom. I had come from there too, why hadn't I gone back? Why hadn't I been able to leave with them? _

_I sighed and I stood up, massaging my lower back, I walked over to the vanity and I sat down before brushing my hair, and looking down at my very pregnant stomach. I didn't what to do. Peter and I were about to bring a baby into the world and he leaves!_

_Angrily, I stood up and I grabbed a brush and I threw it against the mirror. I watched it shatter and I looked at it for a moment before I started pacing in my room. _

_I can't believe that they're gone. I cannot believe that they left me. They left me here alone! I clenched my fists by my side and I glared at the floor. I was so angry at them! I wanted to hate them! I wanted to them so bad but I couldn't. I missed them and I loved them but I was so ANGRY!_

"_I HATE YOU PETER PEVENSIE! YOU HEAR ME? I. HATE. YOU!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and I picked up something that he had given me and I threw it against the wall and I turned around, walked out the door, slamming the door as hard as I could behind me. _

INYN INYN INYN INYN

I sat against the wall, listening to Peter's plan. They still weren't talking to me, and they wouldn't even look at me. They completely ignored me, they only looked at me when I walked in and sat down by Lucy and Susan. Other than that, they completely ignored me.

"It's only a matter of time. Miraz's men and war machines are on their way." I looked up at Peter but he avoided my eye, and instead he looked at all of the soldiers in the How.

"It means the same men aren't protecting the castle." I looked up at Peter and my eyes widened. He wasn't honestly thinking of...

"What do you propose we do your Majesty?" I looked at the little mouse and I smiled at him, then turned to Caspian and peter.

"We need to..."

"We have to..."

"Sorry." Caspian mumbled to Peter before he stepped back and listened to what Peter was saying.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us." I looked up at Caspian and he rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to Peter. I could tell that he didn't agree with him.

"No one has ever taken that castle." I looked at Caspian and Peter who were getting annoyed with each other.

"There's always a first time."

"We would have the element of surprise." I saw Caspian turn around and he gave me a look before he turned back around.

"We have an advantage here." I looked up at Caspian, but only for a moment before I looked down again.

"We could hold them off indefinitely if we stay here." I looked up and I saw Susan defending Caspian, which did not go over well by Peter. He gave Susan a dirty look before he looked over at me and glared.

"I for one feel much safer underground." I looked over at the badger and I gave him a smile before looking at all of the Narnian's. They were all listening to every word that Peter said. They were hanging onto every word like it was the only one they cared about.

"This is not a fortress! It is a tomb!" Caspian glared at Peter and he clenched his jaw.

"Peter's right. If the Telmarines are smart, they'll just wait and starve us out." I sighed and I looked down at my feet and thought quietly to myself.

"I think you know where I stand sire."

"If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" I looked up and I saw one of the Narnian's nod before Peter nodded back and then he looked at all of us.

"You're all acting like there are only two options..." I looked up at Lucy and she smiled sadly at me. I stood up slowly and all eyes turned towards me.

"You're all acting like there are only two options, like Lucy said. You're acting like we either have to die here or die there." I looked at Peter, and then I turned to Caspian.

"You're not listening Elizabeth..." I glared at him and I threw my hands up in the air.

"No! You're not listening Peter! You're not listening to me and you haven't been listening to Lucy! You're not the one who defeated the White Witch! Aslan did! Not YOU!" Peter glared at me and everyone went silent and stared at Peter and I.

Peter glared at me and I felt like the brick walls between us building up again. I felt like all the tension that had been gone was back again. It's like we never made up at all...

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." I glared at Peter and I crossed my arms over my chest and walked past Lucy, and pushed past Peter before I stormed out of the How.

Authors Note:

Sorry for the uber long wait guys. Hoped you liked it!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! Chapter 13! Not too long of a wait too, which is good. Hope you like this one, and hope you like the ending!

Thanks to the reviewers:

RubyRain16

crazygal123

blueberrybird28

kyra3015

princess emma of narnia

I'mANinjaPunk

I Just Need You

Princess of Narnia 1192

I Need You Now Chapter 13

'I hate myself for losing you. I'm seeing it all so clear. I hate myself for losing you. What do you do when you look in the mirror, and staring at you is why he's not here?'-I Hate Myself For Losing You by Kelly Clarkson

I stood outside feeling the cold nip my arms through my sleeves but I made no move to go inside or try and warm them up. I ignored the feeling even when the cold started nipping at my fingers. I was confused and annoyed at Aslan, but I just defended him.

"What are you thinking about?" I turned my head slightly behind me and saw Susan smiling at me. I turned back around and I crossed my arms over my chest and took in a deep breath.

"I'm thinking." I mumbled, not turning around to face Susan. I heard her walking somewhere but I didn't know where, until I felt her arm brush against mine.

"What are you thinking about?" I turned my head to the side and looked at Susan for a moment before I turned away.

"I'm a hypocrite." Susan gave me an odd look and then she smiled.

"We all are at some point. It's no big deal. We can't be perfect all the time." I looked at Susan for a moment before my eyes hardened and my jaw tightened.

"Especially me because I'm exactly like my sister." I crossed my arms over my chest and I turned away from Susan, and I briefly looked back at the How, before glaring at it.

"Peter didn't mean it. He was just upset." I scoffed and clenched my fists, and ground my teeth.

"Why are you a hypocrite?" I was thankful for Susan changing the subject from Peter, but this wasn't much better.

"I'm a hypocrite because I defended Aslan in there. I defended Aslan and I am still mad at him for leaving me behind. I had to stay behind and it ruined everything." I didn't hear Susan say anything and when she did, she was quiet.

"Leaving wasn't better. I had almost accepted not going back, when we came back. Everything was different when we did come back and it was hard to get used to." I looked back at Susan and the glare fell from my face, and what was left was a sort of blank expression. I had never even thought about how it might have been hard for them.

"I...never thought of that..." Susan looked down for a moment before she got a gentle smile on her face.

"He didn't mean it. Even if you think he did." I nodded but I didn't believe it. You don't say that without meaning it. There had to have been some kind of meaning to it...I think...

INYN INYN INYN INYN INYN

_**_nightmare_**_

_**I stood in an empty room filled with dust and cobwebs. I had no idea where I was or why I was here, but I was going to find out. I opened the door and quickly walked out, shutting the door quietly behind me. **_

_**I looked down the halls, trying to figure out where I was. Everything seemed so strangely familiar, but there was so much dust and dirt, that it was hard to tell. I looked back down the halls, trying to decide which way to go, when I heard some giggling. **_

_**I quickly ran down the hall to my left and followed the giggling. I stopped for a moment, listening to where the giggling was, and when I knew that it wasn't coming from any of the rooms, I kept going down the hall. **_

_**I stopped suddenly when I came to 2 large doors. I put my hands against them to push them open, when I suddenly felt my hands go incredibly cold. I removed my hands and touched them lightly feeling how cold they were. I put my hands back against the doors, and tried not to cringe when I felt the cold stinging them. **_

_**I pushed against them but they wouldn't budge. I removed my hands and I rubbed them together and then tried to push the doors again. I tried again, when it wouldn't work, and when it finally worked, I pushed them open all the way. **_

_**I walked into the large room, stunned and shocked by all of the figures in there, frozen. I saw Aslan's army from the fight with the witch. They were all frozen in ice, all of them looked like they were in pain. **_

_**I wanted to walk out of the room but my feet wouldn't follow my mind, and instead I found myself walking into the room more. As I walked into the room more, I saw more and more people and creatures, all frozen in ice. I turned around and looked at all of them and could not believe it.**_

"_**Welcome Daughter of Eve." I felt a chill run up my spine making me cold from skin to bone. I cringed and didn't bother to turn around and see who it was. I knew. **_

"_**Turn and face me Daughter of Eve." I turned around and I saw the witch standing by the front of the room, standing in front of five, very familiar thrones. **_

"_**What is this? What have you done?" I tried to keep my anger in check but I could feel it slipping. It only increased of course, when the witch smirked and she started walking towards me. Out of habit, I reached for my sword, only to find it gone. **_

"_**Where are Caspian? Where are the Pevensie's?" I asked, trying to hide the fear in my voice, but I had never truly seen the witch stand right in front of me before. **_

"_**Give me your hand." The witch reached our for my hand and she quickly grabbed it and held it tightly. I tried ripping it out of her grip, but she held it tighter. I started to struggle, but I stopped when i felt hands on my arms. I looked behind me, and I saw Peter standing behind me, holding my arms down by my sides. **_

_**I looked back at the witch and I saw her cut my hand, draw blood, and then she smiled wickedly. I saw her take the blood, and smear it over her dress. She got an evil smirk on her face, and she looked down at me. She grabbed her wand thing and she raised it above her head and...**_

"Lizzie! Get up!" I woke up with a start and I saw Lucy standing above me, with a sad smile on her face.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" She sat down beside me and she wrapped her arms around herself before she sighed.

"They left." I wondered what she was talking about when i realised that it was very quiet in the How. I stood up, grabbed my sword and my shield, and walked into the main part of the How. I saw very few people and creatures that were left behind, and I knew what had happened.

"They went ahead with the plan." I gripped my sword and I walked past Lucy, towards the exit. I could heard her running after me, but I didn't slow down or stop.

"Where are you going?" I ignored Lucy and I stopped near the entrance of the How, and I grabbed my armour and put it on as quickly as I could.

"Peter left without me! He knows that I should be a part of stuff like this!" I finished getting all of my armour on, and I went to leave the How, when I was stopped by one of the female centaurs.

"King Peter, left you behind for a reason your Majesty." I glared at her, and I ignored what she said and adjusted my armour.

"King Peter doesn't control me." I spat out before I left the How and mounted a spare horse, and began to ride away from the How.

Authors Note:

So what'd you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know. Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! So this chapter is very dramatci and very exciting so hop eoy like it and let me know what you think after!

Thanks to the bestest reviewers ever:

RubyRain16

hockeychick19

princess emma of narnia

kyra3015

crazygal123

I'mANinjaPunk

Princess of Narnia 1192

I Just Need You

Cocoaroos123

I Need You Now Chapter 14

_I smiled and looked out at the clear water in front of me. It was so blue, so clear, so still. It looked perfect, unaturaly perfect, but perfect none the less. _

"_I thought I'd find you here." I smiled and leaned back and saw peter standing above me with a sweet, gentle smile on his face. _

"_It's so perfect out here Peter. It's almost hard to believe that it's real." Peter chuckled and then he sat down next to me gently. I could feel his arm brush against mine, and it felt nice and warm. _

"_How did you find it?" I turned and looked at Peter, who was smiling gently at me. _

"_Edmund and I were riding and we came across this place accidentally." I nodded and I turned and faced the water again. This place didn't even seem real; it seemed like something out of a dream, or a story. _

_I smiled lightly and I leaned on my arms, to look down at the lake, and I expected it to be murky, but it was crystal clear, so clear that I could almost see the bottom. Almost. _

_I sighed and I looked over at Peter for a moment before I stood up, a big smile on my face. I looked down at peter who was a little puzzled by what I was doing. I ignored his look and I took a couple of steps backwards, before I ran towards the edge and I jumped off, into the water below. _

_I went under the water, with my eyes closed, and I could feel the cool water on my skin. I started swimming towards the surface, and once I got to the surface, I wiped the water away from my eyes, and took a deep breath. _

"_That was fun Peter." I looked up to the cliff, but I didn't see Peter. I staretd looking around, slightly panicked, not sure where he went. _

"_Peter..." I looked around again, this time almost ready to cry, when I felt myself being dunked under the water. _

_Once I got up, I turned around and saw Peter behind me, with a big grin on his face. Too mad to say anything, I gave him a shove before I started swimming away from him. But I didn't get too far before he caught up, and stopped me from swimming away from him. _

"_Hey what's wrong?" I rolled my eyes and I crossed my arms over my chest and avoided his gaze. _

"_Lizzie..." I turned abck to face him and I glared at him, only to be met by a grin. _

"_That was not funny! You scared me! I thought something had happened to you, or that you left me!" I yelled at him, my voice dangerously close to cracking. _

_I watched as peter's grin fell from his face, replaced by a serious look. He looked at me for a moment, and I looked up into his eyes, and I saw how they were filled with seriousness. He smiled sincerely down at me before he pulled me into a tight hug. _

"_I'm sorry Lizzie. I didn't know that it would upset you this much. I never meant to upset you." I nodded against his cold, wet, chest and smiled. Even if we were both soaking wet and cold, he still made me melt. _

"_Lizzie...look at me." I pulled away from Peter and I looked up at him, at his kind smile, and his bright blue eyes, and melted all over again. _

"_I will never leave you and nothing will ever happen to me to make me leave. I promise that nothing will ever happen to me, okay?" Peter looked down at me, into my eyes, and I was silent for a moment, not sure what to say or even how to say it. Finally after a moment of thinking, I nodded. _

"_Good." Peter smiled and he leaned down and he grazed hsi soft lips aginst mine for a moment before pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and leaned into him. Peter pulled away and he smiled down at me before he placed a sweet kiss on my forehead. _

"_We should get back to the castle before it gets too dark." I nodded and smiled up at him, then pushed him back into the water. _

_Before he could grab me again, I started swimming to the shore, and once I got to the shore, I smiled cheekily at Peter, who was chuckling, and rolling his eyes. _

"_Are you coming Peter?" Peter rolled his eyes and he gave me a look before he staretd swimming towards the shore. _

_Once he got to the shore, he grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it before we started walking back to the horses that we left. I quickly mounted my horse, and grabbed the reigns before I looked back at peter. _

"_I'll race you." I looked and waited for Peter to say something, but all he did was smile, and give me a kiss on the cheek, before he took off on his horse. _

II shook my head, forcing that memory from my head. That was when peter and I were totally in sync with each other. When we were on the same page and when we wanted the same things.

I gripped the reigns tighter, and I urged my horse to go faster. I wasn't exactly sure how far away I was, but I needed to get there soon.

I looked around at the trees and the surroundings quickly, trying to find out where I was. What I saw was familiar so I knew that I had be close, I just wasn't sure how close.

"Come on! Come on!" I whispered to my horse, edging her on, trying to make her go faster. I knew that if she could hear me, she either couldn't talk or she wouldn't talk.

Once i finally got to the castle, I felt sick to my stomach. I stopped my horse and I jumped off, and despite Edmund and peter yelling at me to stop, I ran towards the castle. I saw creatures of our army trapped inside the castle, trying to fight off the soldiers.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped, and I could feel tears prickling my eyes. I stared at the soldiers for a minute before I went to run to them, only to have Peter wrap his arms around my waist and pull me back.

"Let me go Peter! I have to help them!" I yelled at him and I started to struggle.

"There is nothign we can do!" I shook my head and I started struggling more.

"No! I have to help them! They need my help! Let me go!" I started sobbing, and my struggling lessened, but I still was struggling. I felt Peter's arms tighten around me, and he set me down. I turned around and I glared at him, tears freely falling, making my cheeks warm and wet.

"I could've helped them! I could've done something! We're letting them die! Why couldn't you help them?" I screamed at peter, knowing that people were watching, knowing that they were listening.

"Lizzie..." I glared at him, and I pulled my arm away from his hand, and stepped awya from him.

"I hate you! I hate you! You killed them! I. Hate. You!" I sreamed at Peter, who wasn't saying anything, who wasn't yelling back, who wasn't even galring at me. He was watching me, with his striking blue eyes, not doing anything.

"Lizzie..." Peter took a step towards me, and when he saw that I wasn't moving away from him, he took another step then another, until he was standing right in front of me.

He grabbed my arms and pulled me into a hug, even though I didn't want it, he still hugged me. I didn't try to move or squrim, or yell at him. I just let him hug me, with my silent tears falling down my face.

"I'm sorry, Liz."

Authors Note:

Not exaclty the way you'd expect them to sort of make up, but I figured that it was a good enough way. Definitely an interesting way. Review and let me know what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! Sorry for the uber long wait! Here's the new chapter though and I promise that it enough people review, which hopefully they will, I will update as soon as I can tomorrow.

Thanks to the patient reviewers:

RubyRain16

I Just Need You

Elizabeth Zara

crazygal123

kyra3015

princess emma of narnia

glamouraj

I'mANinjaPunk

Princess of Narnia 1192

Cocoaroos123

crazywriterlostintime

I Need You Now Chapter 15

_I stood beside Lucy looking out at the ocean, watching the sun start to set. I could hear the guests of the party talking loudly behind me, but I wasn't paying attention. I was focused on anything but the party. I didn't want to talk about the party right now, and if I knew that Susan wasn't going to kill me, I'd leave. But knowing that if I left, she'd murder me, I decided to stay. I valued my life quite a lot actually. _

"_I don't know why Peter likes her, and why he insists that she comes stays here. She's quite rude actually, and she doesn't respect anyone that works here." I looked down at Lucy and saw her crossing her arms over her chest, staring intently at the ocean. _

"_You know why Lu. He's trying to set Edmund and her up." Lucy scoffed and rolled eyes, giving her opinion on one of the guests in the ballroom. _

"_Edmund doesn't like her, no one does, so why is he trying to set them up?" I looked down at Lucy and tried to answer her question, but I couldn't quite do that. I didn't know why Peter was so insistent on setting them up. She clearly liked Edmund, but Edmund seemed to distaste anything that she did. _

"_Why don't you ask Peter? He'll tell you!" I looked down at Lucy and glance over my shoulder, watching Peter interact with different people in the room. He certainly made a good King, he was kind, wise and he did whatever he could to protect Narnia. _

"_Oh please Lizzie! Go ask!" I looked down at Lucy, prepared to argue and say no, but when I seen her puppy dog eyed look, I couldn't say no. Instead I sighed and turned around quickly and made my way into the ballroom. _

_I stopped in the entrance looking for Peter, not sure if he was where I last seen him. I stood on my tippy toes and tried to see over all of the heads, but I was too short. Sighing, I started to walk around to the other side of the ballroom, when I felt a gentle hand touch my arm. _

"_May I have this dance Your Grace?" I looked up at Benjamin, a Prince visiting the castle and tried not to groan. _

_Benjamin was a very determined and a very stubborn man, who seemed to keep following Susan and me around. At first he started to follow Susan around, and until she had __**very**__ firmly told him to leave her alone, he always behind her, or by her side, always asking if she would bed him. _

'_You look beautiful tonight Susan and I would love to see you under the moonlight' was one of 'charmer' tricks that he would use on Susan. But of course, Susan was too smart for those. _

"_Your Grace, it would be pleasing if you'd join me for a dance?" I snapped out of my thoughts, and quickly looked around for Peter. Peter was being very protective, sometimes over protective, as we had just been told that we are expecting a child. _

"_No thank you Benjamin. I am actually looking for my husband." I smiled briefly at Benjamin, and walked past him a little, when I felt my arm being grabbed. _

_I felt myself being spun around, and when I was done spinning, I found Benjamin smiling down at me, holding my one hand, with his other hand on my lower back. _

"_I'm glad that you could accept my dance invitation Elizabeth." I glared at Benjamin briefly, while trying to find an escape from him. If only I knew where Peter, Edmund or Susan had gotten to. When I couldn't find them, I turned back to face Benjamin, and I glared at him again, tugging at my hand to get it free, only to have him pull me closer. _

"_People are staring Elizabeth, and unless you want to seem like you a rude host, then you will dance with me." I glared at Benjamin, but listened to him anyway, figuring that the only way for me to find Peter was to dance around the floor looking for him. _

"_I must say that pregnancy treats you well." My eyes widened and I stared at Benjamin, trying to figure out how he knew that. _

"_How did you know?" I asked him lightly and quietly, not wanting anyone else to know about it. Peter and I decided that we would make an announcement after the ball was done and all of the guests had left. But somehow Benjamin had figured it out. _

"_Your majesty if you think that I wouldn't know everything I need to know about my allies; then you surely don't know me at all." I rolled my eyes and looked away from Benjamin, wanting nothing more than to reach up and slap him._

"_You look beautiful with your pregnant glow." I turned back to look at Benjamin and I stopped my movements, ripped my hands out of his grasp, reached up and smacked him across the cheek. _

_I heard a loud crack sound, and once he turned back to face me, I saw a bright red handprint across his face. I smirked at the handprint, and went to say a remark to him, when I felt him grab my arm quite tightly, pulling me towards him. _

"_How dare you, you little..." My eyed widened and I saw him reach his hand back, but before he got a chance to hit me, I saw another had grab his, and pull it back. I stepped away from him, and stepped back until I was back to chest to someone. I tensed up, and went to take a step away from him, when I felt warm, strong arms go around my waist, holding me gently. _

"_Are you okay Lizzie?" I looked over my shoulder and saw Peter standing behind me, looking down at me with concern. I nodded and leaned into him, only to have him squeeze me tightly, but gently, before he stepped around me and faced Benjamin. _

_With a look of pure anger, on his face, I saw him stare at Benjamin and just as he went to talk to him, I felt Susan grabbing my arm. _

"_Let's go. We don't need to see this." I nodded and I followed Susan, only turning around once to try and see Peter, only to see Narnian soldiers blocking my view. _

INYN INYN INYN INYN INYN

I started squirming in the saddle, and when I felt Peter's arms tighten around my waist I stopped. Benjamin brought up bad memories, bad memories that I didn't want to think about again, but they seemed to come back anyway.

"Are you okay Lizzie?" I turned back in the saddle a little and looked back at Peter, who was looking at me with some concern.

"Do you remember Benjamin?" I saw Peter's eyes harden, and his gripped the reigns so much, that his knuckles started to turn white. I looked back at him and he looked down at me for a moment, before out of the blue, he bent down and pressed his lips to mine softly and quickly.

"Yes. I do remember him, and I remember wanting to kill him. Why?" I shook my head and turned back around, and leaned into Peter. He tightened his arms around my waist again, and leaned his head on my shoulder, before kissing my neck lightly.

"I love you and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Lizzie."

Authors Note:

So there's the new chapter, and I'm really sorry for the wait guys. I know that this chapter wasn't what you were expecting but let me just say that it is important for future chapters. Oh and if you want the next chapter to be the same thing, only in Peter's perspective, then let me know. Hope you like and it and hope you review!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys! Here's another chapter. I hope you like it. I know that a lot of you want to know what happened to their child and you will find out in the next chapter. So please be patient with me.

Thanks to the reviewers:

RubyRain16

princess emma of narnia

Elizabeth Zara

kyra3015

crazygal123

I Need You Now Chapter 16

Find Me At The Bottom Looking At The Vultures

Peter's POV

"_Peter!" I turned around and saw Edmund, quite angry, storming towards me. I knew what this was about and despite Edmund being so mad, I couldn't help but laugh at him. He took things too seriously. _

"_Why did you invite her here? To annoy me? Toe set us up together?" I looked at Edmund and chuckled to myself, but quickly stopped when I saw how angry he was. _

"_Ed, I invited them here because they are our allies and it is better to make friends then enemies. I can't help it if she's infatuated with you." I told Edmund trying to hold in my laughter. Edmund glared at me and he pushed past me roughly. _

"_Peter!" I turned back around and smiled widely; watching Lizzie, walk through the crowds towards me. This was the first time that we had really been able to see each other tonight due to both of us being busy with all of the guests. _

_I smiled brightly at Lizzie, and pulled her into a gently hug, kissing her forehead gently. I hated being away from here when she was so early in the pregnancy. I was always worried that something might happen to her, and that she might get hurt. _

"_Are you feeling okay Lizzie? Any sickness?" I looked down at her, into her eyes, searching for any sign of her being tired or stressed or worried at all. _

"_I'm fine Peter." I kept looking at Lizzie, making sure that she wasn't lying. I didn't want her to be tired or stressed about anything. _

"_Are you sure?" Lizzie looked up at me, and rolled her eyes, giving me a gentle shove before she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from me. _

"_Honestly Peter, I'd know if I wasn't feeling good or if I was tired." I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist and put my chin on the top of her head and squeezed her waist lightly. I know that I was being overprotective but she and our baby meant so much to me, I couldn't imagine being taken away from them. _

"_Peter...I love you." I looked down at Lizzie, and saw her looking up at me, a small smile on her beautiful face. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers gently, and tightened my grip on her waist slightly._

"_Excuse me King Peter and Queen Elizabeth, but King Peter, the Princess wishes to dance with you." I pulled away from Elizabeth and stood up straight, rolling my eyes, causing Lizzie to giggle lightly, and take a step away from me. _

"_Well it seems that King Peter had better go. He doesn't want to keep the Princess waiting." I smiled at Lizzie and kissed her temple lightly, and said a quick goodbye, before I started walking across the ballroom, looking for the Princess. _

_I found her standing beside Lucy, talking quite animatedly towards Lucy who looked as if she would rather be anywhere else but there talking to the Princess. I walked up them and cleared my throat, watching Lucy's eyes light up at the opportunity to sneak away. _

"_King Peter! Dance with me?" I nodded at the Princess and felt her grab my arm, and I started to get dragged towards the dance floor._

_As we were dancing, I was trying to pay attention to what the Princess was saying but I kept finding myself distracted trying to find Lizzie, but no matter how much I looked I couldn't find her. _

_Call me protective, but this was our first child and I was concerned for her. She would never tell me if she was tired or sick, or if she didn't want to talk or see anyone. She didn't want people to know that she was pregnant, at least not until she was a couple of months along, but I had a feeling that people were figuring it out. _

_I looked around again, and I saw her dancing with the Prince and she was looking quite uncomfortable. I watched carefully, trying to see what he was doing to make her uncomfortable, when I seen his hand moving away from her back. _

"_Excuse me Princess but there's something I must deal with." I smiled gently at her, and I started making my way through the crowds, not in much of a hurry until I heard a loud crack. _

_Once I heard the crack, I pushed my way through the crowds, and made my way over to Lizzie, and saw Edmund holding the prince's hand back, glaring at him. _

_I came behind Lizzie and I wrapped my arms around her waist, feeling her tense up, before she realised that it was me, and then she relaxed. _

"_Are you okay Lizzie?"I tried to ask her gently, trying not to let the anger I had for the prince be taken out on her. She didn't answer me, instead she leaned into me and I gave her a gentle squeeze before I stepped around her, and stood in front of the Prince, glaring at him, waiting until I was sure Lizzie was gone. _

"_What happened?" I asked Edmund, and the Prince. I already knew what happened but I wanted to see if he was going to lie to us._

"_The Queen was trying to seduce me. I told her that I would not be seduced because then I would be betraying our Allies." I glared at the Prince, and clenched my fists down by my sides to stop myself from doing something that I would regret. _

"_Liar! The Prince is a liar! Queen Elizabeth is pure hearted with true morals." I heard Orieus say from behind me, quickly losing his patience. Orieus was very attached to Elizabeth and he was always making sure that she was protected and safe at all times. _

"_She is nothing but a seductress, there is nothing pure about her. She has no morals." The Prince spat out at Oriues before glaring at me. _

"_It would be wise for the King to keep an eye on his wife, to make sure she doesn't stab him in the back."I glared at the Prince, and tried to keep a level head. But it was incredibly hard when he was talking about my wife. _

"_Your welcome has run dry. Be gone by the morning." I shot a final glare towards the Prince and quickly left the ballroom, and started heading towards my room. _

I felt Elizabeth squirming in the saddle, and I tightened my arms around her waist, trying to keep her from falling off.

"Are you okay Lizzie?" I asked her gently, watching her turn around slightly in the saddle. I looked down at her with concern. I know that I didn't apologise for comparing her to her sister, but I was still in love with her and we were married at one point. I would always care about her and love her, even if we had a rocky relationship.

"Do you remember Benjamin?" My eyes hardened and I gripped the reigns as hard as I could. Of course I remembered Benjamin. He accused Lizzie of being a seductress who would stab me in the back, who would bring Narnia to its knees. Lizzie looked back at me, and I saw her pregnant, upset because of him and despite us not being on good terms, I leaned down and kissed her gently and lightly.

"Yes. I do remember him and I remember wanting to kill him? Why?" Lizzie shook her head and she turned back around and leaned into me. I tightened my grip around her waist and put my chin on top of her head and then kissed her neck lightly.

"I love and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Lizzie." I mumbled and kissed her temple, feeling her tense up for a moment before she sat up rigid, then relaxed again.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have kissed him." She mumbled to me, before she sunk lower in the saddle.

"It was an accident Lizzie." She nodded and leaned into me, and closed her eyes.

"I love you Peter." I love you too Elizabeth.

Authors Note:

There you go guys. The same thing in Peter's point of view and don't worry the next chapter will continue on with the plot. Oh and for those that want to know what happened to their child, it will be in the next chapter. Review and let me know what you think.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! First off let me say that I am sooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner! I was trying to come up with an idea of how I should make this chapter and it took longer than I thought it would. And secondly, yes, this is the chapter where you find out what happened to her son. I hope you review!

Thanks to the best and most patient reviewers:

mindyrainbowpants

Elizabeth Zara

Princess of Narnia 1192

kyra3015

princess emma of narnia

RubyRain16

Madmad237

crazygal123

Bystandereader

I'mANinjaPunk

I Need You Now Chapter 17

When we got to the How, the first thing I seen was some of the creatures of our army waiting for us. All of them had hopeful looks on their faces. If only they knew what had happened, they wouldn't be hopeful.

"What happened?" I looked up at Lucy and saw her looking at all of us, with a sad look on her face.

"Ask him." Peter glared at Caspian before he walked past him, closer to Lucy.

"Me? You could've called it off, there was still time." I looked at Peter and Caspian, and saw them getting close to each other, ready to start fighting.

"There wasn't thanks to you. If you would've stuck to the plan, those soldiers would still be alive."

"But if you just stayed here like I said, they definitely would be." Caspian spat out at Peter before he looked over at me, and shot me a glare.

"You called us remember?" Peter told Caspian, glaring at him.

"That was my first mistake."

"No, your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people." My eyes widened and I took a step towards Peter, only to have him start walking away.

"Hey! I wasn't the one that abandoned Narnia." Caspian glared at Peter, then turned to Susan and I. He didn't glare at us, but he did shoot us looks.

"You invaded Narnia! You have no more right to be leader than Miraz does!" Peter shouted at Caspian, who pushed past him and started to go into the How, when Peter stopped him again.

"You, him, your father. Narnia's better off without the lot of you." I watched as Caspian stop walking towards the How. He stood with his back to Peter for a moment, before he turned around and pulled out his sword.

"Stop it! Both of you!" I yelled at Caspian and Peter, not sure if they would listen to me, but surprisingly, they both stopped and looked at me. I looked at them and stepped aside as Edmund walked past me, holding Trumpkin in his arms, who was passed out. His breathing was shallow and he was out cold, with cuts and bruises all over his face and body.

I turned around and faced Lucy who stood there for a moment, with wide eyes, before she ran over to Trumpkin, before she kneeled beside him and took out her flask. She quickly opened it and she dropped one drop into his mouth, and waited. We all waited for a moment, wondering if was too late, but then I saw him inhale sharply and open his eyes, looking at all of us.

"What are you all standing around for? The Telmarines will be here soon enough." I looked down at Trumpkin before I looked up and locked eyes with Peter. We only looked at each other for a few moments, before he looked away, back over to Caspian who was down into the How.

I walked into the How, following Peter as he stalked away from everyone, into a slightly closed off section of the How.

"You shouldn't have said that." I told Peter before I sat down beside him on a rock. When we got into the How, Caspian and Peter went their separate ways.

"He deserves it." I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest and rolled my eyes. Both Peter and Caspian were very stubborn, and they weren't likely to forgive each other right away.

"He's not Miraz Peter. He's nothing like him. He's different." Peter scoffed and he stood up and started pacing back and forth, with his hands clenched down by his sides.

"He's not different! He's just like them!" Peter clenched his fists tighter, and kept pacing. I let out a sigh and I stood up and walked over to him, and stood behind him. He stopped pacing and he looked at me for a moment before he walked back over to me, and sat down.

We didn't say anything for a while, both of us silent. I didn't know what to say to break the silence, and I wasn't even sure if Peter wanted to talk. He probably did, but I wasn't sure what to talk about? Should I bring up what just happened, or just leave it alone?

I looked at Peter, who was glaring at the wall, and decided to just stay quiet. He would talk when he wanted to, and when he did then we could. If there was one thing I knew about Peter, it was that if he didn't want to talk, he wouldn't.

INYN INYN INYN INYN

_I smiled down at Joshua, trying not to get emotional or worried, but this was a tough time. He was sick a lot, and the days that he wasn't sick, he was tired. Today though, was one of the only days that he wasn't sick or tired. Today he was full of energy, and he had a big, bright smile on his face. _

_Joshua was so brave, so strong and so caring. He tried not to let anyone know when he was sick, or tired, or down. He always tried to hide how sick he was, but it was hard sometimes. Some days, he couldn't even move out of bed because he didn't have the energy. _

"_Mommy! Mommy! Look! A froggy!" I smiled and pushed the thoughts of Joshua being sick out of mind, and focused on him right now. He wasn't sick right now, he wasn't tired, he wasn't feeling down, so neither should I. _

"_No Joshua! Leave it there! You can't bring it home!" I looked at him sternly and watched him put the frog down gently and then he looked at it, and turned around to face me, his eyes brimming with tears. _

"_Why did I have to let the froggy go? I didn't want it to go! I wanted to keep it as a pet! I loved it!" I watched Joshua pout, and tried not to giggle at him. He looked so much like Peter, it was almost hard to imagine. _

_He had Peter's eyes, his lips, and his strong jaw. He had Peter's frame, and unfortunately, Peter's big feet. He did however, have my hair colour, my nose and my somewhat tan-ish skin colour. But from looking at him right now, you'd say that he was all Peter. He even pouted like Peter. _

"_Because the froggy had to go back to his family. What if the froggy had babies he had to care for? You'd be taking him away from his family." I told Joshua as gently as I could not wanting to upset him anymore. _

_Joshua looked at me, before he looked back to where he put the frog down. I heard him sniffle, and then he turned back around to face me, no longer upset, no more tears in his eyes, he looked proud of himself. _

"_I like frogs." I nodded and watched Joshua run up to me and he quickly jumped on my lap, and wrapped his tiny arms around my neck and rest his head on my shoulder. I gave him a tight hug and kissed his temple before closing my eyes momentarily. _

_I wasn't ready to say goodbye to him yet. I didn't want to let him go, I didn't want him to leave me. I wasn't ready, I needed him. But I knew that he was getting sicker and sicker, and there seemed to be nothing I could do for him except make it as easy as I could for him. He had no idea what was happening to him, and he didn't need to know. _

"_Why are you sad mommy?" I looked down at Joshua and smiled at his confused face, and forced a smile. He was so much like Peter. _

"_I'm just happy Joshua. I love you that much." I smiled and kissed his forehead, and closed my eyes stopping more tears from coming out. _

"_I love you too mommy." I smiled and pulled him into a hug, hugging him as tightly as I could, without hurting him. _

"_I'm tired." I pulled away from the hug and I saw Joshua rub his eyes before he yawned widely. I smiled lightly down at him, and I picked him off of my lap and set him down on the ground. I stood up and grabbed his hand and started walking back to the horses, keeping an eye on him, making sure he wasn't too tired. _

_I sighed as we reached the horses, watching Joshua's eyes almost close fully. I smiled down at him, and I picked him up, shaking him lightly, waking him up a little. _

"_I need you to hold on to the saddle okay?" He nodded, and I set him on the saddle, and he gripped onto it. I smiled and pulled myself onto the horse, and moved Joshua around a little, letting him get comfortable. I felt him moving around some more, before he leaned up against me. _

_I looked down at him and saw him closed his eyes. I watched his chest rise up and down at a steady pace, and smiled. _

"_I love you Joshua." _

Authors Note:

Sad? I'm sad. I actually started crying a little when I wrote this ending. I thought it was really sweet yet sad. Poor Lizzie has to go through so much, and it isn't even over for her yet. :( I hope you review.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys. Please read the Authors Note, it regards future chapters. Thanks!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Madmad237

I'mANinjaPunk

Elizabeth Zara

princess emma of narnia

kyra3015

RubyRain16

crazygal123

Bystandereader

Princess of Narnia 1192

I Need You Now Chapter 18

I slouched against the wall and quickly wiped the tears away from ym eyes. That was one of the worst and best memories that I had.

Joshua was so happy and upbeat that day, but that was on eof the last days that he was that upbeat and happy. It quickly went downhill from there, and I couldn't stop it or change it. No matter how much I screamed, begged or cried to Aslan to change it, to make him better, he never did.

Joshua only got worse until one night; the doctor said that he probably wouldn't wake up in the morning, if he fell asleep. I remember staying up all night, trying to keep him awake, trying to make him better. I tried everything I could.

When Joshua's breathing got shallower, I tried begging Aslan again. I begged him to make him better, not to take him away from me. I cried and told him how much he meant to me, and how much I needed him, but he never listened. He didn't come and make him better; he took him away from me.

That was one of the worst nights of my life. I had to watch as my son's blue eyes closed, and his breathing stopped, along with his heart. I watched him die, right before my eyes, as Aslan did nothing.

I was so angry at Aslan for taking him away from me, for making him leave me when I needed him so much. I was angry and desperate to bring him back, that I almost went in search of any remnants of the White Witch. I was searching for any way to bring him back, but before I had the chance to go and look for her, for the dark magic, I was stopped by an invasion from our 'allies'.

The same Allies, who were supposed to help us in times of war, were invading us. They had turned their backs on us, and were attacking to try and get more land.

Instead of taking ym anger out on Aslan, or the people of Narnia, I took my anger out on them, on their army. The invasion only lasted a couple of days before they left, and I went back to being angry again.

"What is this?" I looked up at Casipain, clearing ym throat, and hastingly wiping away any tears. I sat up straighter and he looked down at me before looking back up again. I slowly stood up shakingly, and I looked at what Caspian was looking at; a little shocked by what I saw.

There was a drawing of all of us, Peter and me, Susan, Edmund and Lucy. All of us were standing before our thrones, all of us with our crowns on our heads.

I looked at it, and reached out and touched the drawings lightly, remembering when things seemed so simple back then. There were no wars, no fights, and no invasions that were too major. Just us, together.

"You still glad for that magic horn now boy?" I turned my head sharply and quickly, and saw Nikabrik standing by a wall, looking directly at Caspian, with a look in his eyes.

"The Kings and Queens have failed us; your army's half dead." I glared at Nikabrik and pulled out my sword, glaring at him. We were trying our hardest, things were different now and it was hard for us to sort it out.

"Watch your toungue Nikabrik or you just might find it missing." I glared at him, and went to take a step towards him, when Caspian pushed me back, with an interested look on his face.

"You want your Uncle's blood. So do we. You want his throne; we can get it for you." I glared at Nikabrik and tightened my grip on my sword. Something didn't feel right about this situation. Something wasn't right about this situation.

I watched as Nikabrik, walked past Caspian with a smirk on his face, but when he walked past me, his smirk turned into a glare. I glared back at him and made no move to follow him, until Caspian started to take a step towards him.

"Caspian! What are you doing?" I reacherd out for his arm to stop him, only to have him brush me aside. I watched Caspian follow after Nikabrik and I stayed there for a moment before deciding that it would be best to follow him.

I quickly ran after him, and once I caught up to him, I saw him standing in a room, with the cracked stone table in front of him, the table that Aslan sacrificed himself on.

"You tried one anciet power, and it failed, but there is another still." I looked around the room cautiously. It felt like something really dark was here, or like something was going to come.

"One that kept even Aslan at bay for almost a hundred years." My eyes widened and I turned to face Nikabrik and Caspian. They couldn't...she had died. Aslan killed her...

I turned around swiftly when I heard a low growling coming from behind the stone table. Instinctively, I took a step away from it, and gripped my sword as tightly as I could, getting ready to fight it off.

I heard shuffling from behind me and when I turned my head, I saw Caspian standing behind me with his sword drawn to. Only he was looking a little less frightened, and more curious.

"Who's there?" I heard Caspian ask, and while we waited for a reply, I could hear some more shuffling and some heavy breathing.

"I am hunger, I am thirst, I can fast for a hundred years and not die, I can lie a hundred nights on the ice and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood and not burst. Show me your enemies!" I jumped away from the...werewolf like creature, feeling darkness rolling off of him. I looked back at Caspian, who alos looked a little frightened, but not as much as I was.

"What you hate so will we, no one hates better than us." I glared at the stranger creature, and took a deep breath before taking a step towards Caspian.

"You can garuntee Miraz's death?" My eyes narrowed and I looked at Caspian. He quickly looked at me before he turned his whole attention towards the creatures again.

"And more." The creature bowed to Caspian, backing away slightly. I looked over at Caspian, and saw that he hadn't moved. But soon enough he started putting his sword away.

"Caspian! We can fight this battle alone! We don't need them! Susan, Lucy, Peter, Edmund and I did it before we can do it again!" I tried reasoning with him, hoping that he would listen, but he ignored me and took a step towards the creatures.

"The Kings and Queens failed before, they'll fail again. This is the only way." I turned around and glared at Nikabrik, pointing my sword at him.

"What do you know Nikabrik?" I sneered at him, getting irritated by his ever growing smirk.

"Let the circle be drawn!" I turned away from Nikabrik and glared at the creatures. I quickly moved closer to Caspian, and grabbed his arm trying to drag him away from them.

"Don't do this Caspian! You know that we can do this without them!" I tried pleading with him, knowing that if he did bring back the White Witch, it would ruin us all.

Instead of listening to me, he stood still, watching the two started to draw the circle. I looked at Caspian and he looked towards me, before he gently shoved me out of the circle. I fell back against a stone, and stumbled for a moment.

I went to run back to the circle, to get in with him again, but by the time that I had reached it, I saw it fully drawn. I looked at the creatures, hearing their chants growing again. I started to feel cold slipping through my clothes, chilling me to the bone.

I watched, almost completely helpless as one of the creatures held up the White Witch's staff, and then slammed it into the ground.

I watched, horrified, as ice started to build up from the floor, then in between the two stone pillars, creating a wall of ice. I took steps away from the ice, fearing what might appear on it.

"Caspian...what have you done?" I turned and asked him, with my eyes wide, and my jaw slightly clenched. He had no idea what he had just started.

"This isn't what I wanted?" I looked back at the ice and saw the White Witch, staring at me, with a confident, evil smirk on her face. I gripped my sword tightly, and tried not to show my fear for her, but it was hard to hide.

After what the people and creatures of Narnia had sacrificed, after all they had done...she was back. She was back and the only thing that was keeping her from destroying Narnia once again, was the thin ice that held her back.

"One drop of Adam's blood, and I am free, I will be yours my King."

"Don't listen to her Caspian!" I yelled at him, distracted by his arm being held out by one of the creatures.

"Elizabeth look out!" I turned around and my eyes widened when I saw Nikabrik swinging a sword at me. I quickly fell backwards to the ground, narrowly being cut by his sword.

"It's time for her Majesty to be silenced." Nikabrik glared at me and he swung his sword down. I rolled to the side, and as quickly as I could, I stood up and pulled my sword out.

I glared at him, ready for him to attack again, when I felt myself falling to the ground. I groaned when I hit the ground and quickly rolled over, seeing Peter lying on top of me. I looked up at him for a moment, before he quickly got off of me, and started fighting the wolf thing.

My eyes widened when the wolf thing tried to stab him, but before he could, Peter sliced his leg. I smiled to myself for a moment before I quickly stood up, and grabbed my sword, running over Caspian who was still moving closer to the Witch.

"Caspian don't!" I yelled at him before I threw all of my weight at him, causing him to fly to the side. I stood in front of the Witch, watching her expression darken, watching her get angry, before her expression changed.

"You lost your son. He was taken from you by Aslan. Aslan never helped you." My eyes widened and I almost dropped my sword from shock. How did she know that? How could she have found that out?

"I can get revenge for you. One drop of blood, Queen, only one drop." I looked down at my hand, then at my sword. I raised my sword to my hand, and just as I was about to cut my hand, the ice cracked.

I looked up again, seeing the Witch's cold eyes staring into mine before the ice shattered. I watched the ice shatter, falling to the ground, before I realised what I was going to do.

I was about to let the Witch come back. I was about to let her ruin Narnia all over again. I couldn't believe what I had almost done.

"I know. You two had it sorted." I looked up at Edmund, then back at Peter. What had I almost done?

Authors Note:

Hey guys! So this is probably going to be the last chapter until the 30th or the 31st. I'm going to be in NYC from the 24th to the 29th. So not sure when the next chapter will be, hope you guys will be patient with me. I left you with a sort of cliff hanger too. Anyway hope you like it and hope you review. Thanks!


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner but I was busy with homework and unpacking and all that lovely stuff. Here is the new chapter and I hope you like it.

Thanks to the reviewers:

Bookworm Apple

Elizabeth Zara

kyra3015

princess emma of narnia

I'mANinjaPunk

Madmad237

mindyrainbowpants

Princess of Narnia 1192

CityGirl13

I Need You Now Chapter 19

I sighed, leaning my head against the side of the How. Tensions were high as Caspian and Peter couldn't decide who should make the decisions, Edmund and i weren't talking, we were still surffering for the losses at the castle; nothing was going right. It didn't seem to be this hard last time; it wasn't this hard last time. Why was it so hard this time?

"It isn't fair Aslan. It isn't fair! I stayed here! I stayed here by myself! I did everything I was supposed to! You took him away from me! I stayed like you wanted and I did everything you wanted and you took my son away from me!" I glared at the ground, and felt such anger rush trhough me that it almost made me start shaking.

I didn't understand why it had to happen to me. I didn't know why I had to go through all of this. I never asked for this and I never wanted this. I wanted to go back with Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy. I didn't want to saty here by myself, I wanted to go home.

"Elizabeth?" I looked up sharply, and saw Edmund standing above me, with a shocked look on his face, to match my shocked face. I quickly looked awya and wiped away my tears quickly only to find more replacing those.

"Are you okay?" I heard Edmund ask quietly before he sat down beside me, our arms brushing up against each other.

"No! I am not okay!" I partially yelled and partially sobbed at Edmund. I turned to look at him, expecting anything but a sympathetic look and when i found a sympathetic look, I was a little shocked. Instead of Edmund was looking at me with a kind, worried look on his face, and I expected him to say something, but instead, he sat there looking at me.

"I'm mad! I'm furious! I had to stay here while everyone else left and got to go back! I had to stay here by myself with a child! Peter left me! You all left me! I hated you!" I felt more hot tears spill down ym cheeks, but still Edmund just listened.

"I lost my son! Aslan took him away from em! He took him away when I needed him! He took everyone I love away from me when I needed them most! I hate Aslan! I hate him! I hate all of you! You're all stupid!" I screamed at Edmund not caring about who was listening, if anyone was, or who was watching.

"I'm really sorry Lizzie." Edmund told me before he held his arms out for me. I bit my lip and threw myself into his arms, sobbing, letting everything I had tried to keep in out.

"It's not fair Edmund! Why me? What did I do to deserve this? Why is Aslan doing this to me?" I sobbed out, not caring anymore about holding anything in. I didn't have to anymore; I could let it all out.

"Lizzie...what's wrong?" I heard Peter's voice from behind me, and I quickly stood up and threw myself at him, sobbing onto his hsoulder. Peter quickly wrapped his arms around my waist tightly, trying to make me feel better.

"What's wrong?" I heard peter ask again, quietly but I didn't give him an answer. Instead I staretd to sob harder, feeling the weight of everything bringing me down.

"I'll leave you alone Peter." I heard Edmund tell Peter quietly before I felt a hand on my shoulder but as soon as it was there it was gone.

"Tell me what's wrong Lizzie." I pulled away from Peter and wiped my eyes free of tears and tried to calm myself down as best as I could.

"Ev-everythign Peter. Everythings w-wrong." I sniffled and wiped away more tears and looked up at peter who had a concerned look on his face.

"I lost him. Asln took him away from me." I whispered quietly, my voice shaking and wavering.

"Who? Who was taken away?" I looked down at my feet and sniffled more, and tried to say it without sobbing all over again.

"Joshua, our baby. He was taken away from me. From us. I lost him!" I bit my lip and looked up at Peter for a moment before I looked away again. I almost felt ashamed for crying in front of him. I felt like I should be stronger than this, I felt like I should've kept ym emotions in check.

"Come here." Peter reached out his hand and I grabbed it gently. Peter quickly sat down, leaning against the How. I sniffled and went to sit down next to him, but before I could, he quickly pulled me onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around ym waist and pulled me as close to him as I could go.

I leaned against him, and got comfortable. It felt really good to be back here, back in his arms. Nothing felt wrong when I was here. It felt like nothing could affect me when I was with him, like this.

INYN INYN INYN INYN INYN INYN INYN

_I sighed as I checked another room for Peter. With no such luck, of course. He was no where to be found and both Susan and Lucy said that he was looking for me. But when I went to find him, I couldn't find him. I checked as many places as I could, somtimes evern checking twice to make sure I wasn't missing anywhere. _

"_They tell me to find peter, and then when i try to find him I can't." I mumbled as I opened another door leading to another oom. I quickly walked in and checked the actual room and then the bathroom. _

_When I found no peter, I got a big scowl on my face. This wasn't funny anymore, this was annoying. I was checking every possible place that I thought he might be, and I couldn't find him. When I couldn't find hi then, then I started to check every place where we wouldn't be, and I STILL couldn't find him. _

"_What are you doing Lizzie?" I turned around and saw Edmund standing behind me with a curious look on his face. _

"_I'm trying to find yoru brother Edmund." I snapped at him, irritation laced my voice. _

"_Having fun?" I glared at Edmund and found the smirk on his face very, very irritating. _

"_No I am not having fun. I have no ideawhere he is. Do you know what its like wandering all over the castle looking for someone and ot being able to find the,? Of course you've never done it." I glared at Edmund and pushed past him. I started walking down the hall, clearly annoyed, when Edmund stopped me by calling my name. _

"_What?" I screeched at him, losing all of my patience. I saw edmund started to laugh at me, but once he saw that I wasn't amused, he stopped laughing, stood up straight and cleared his throat. _

"_Try the courtyard. I think he's there." I rolled my eyes and turned back around and started storming down the halls, towards the doors leading towards the courtyard. _

_I pushed open the doors and began making ym way down to the courtyard when I stopped walking abruptly. My eyes scanned the courtyard, and i did a quick double take before my eyes widened and my jaw dropped. _

_There were hanging lights all around the courtyard giving it a different glow then the usual glow of the moon and the ocean. This glow was a softer, more delicate glow, and it seemed to make the whole courtyard sparkle. _

"_What is this?" I asked myself, completly forgetting about Peter. _

"_Do you like it?" I jumped and turned around seeing peter standing behind me, chuckling at me getting scared. I went to roll my eyes at him, when I noticed an odd look in his eyes. Instead of them being his normal, confident, caring blue eyes, they were now full of nervousness and uncertainty. _

"_Of course I like it, but why is it like this? Did you do this?" Peter nodded and my eyes widened as I started to scan the courtyard again. He did this? It's so beautiful._

"_Peter...this is amazing. But whydid you do this?" I asked curiosly, not taking my eyes off of the beatiful sight in front of me. This had to have taken a lot of time to do. _

"_Come here, I want to show you something." I nodded and grabbed Peter's hand and let him lead me away from the entrance of the courtyard towards the middle. _

_I watched Peter lead me, and I looked at all of the details that made the courtyard, especially tonight, seem like it was out of a dream or something. _

"_Sit." I looked down at Peter and saw him sitting on the dge of the fountain, that nervous look never leavijng his eyes. I smiled down at him and I sat down next to him, and tried to look at him but I was too distracted by everything else. _

"_I did all of this for a special reason." I looked back at peter, and smiled up at him trying to reassure him not to be nervous. _

"_Lizzie..." i looked up at Peter, and watched him open his mouth to speak, before he closed it again. _

_All of this seemed very un-Peter like. He was usually so confident and strong worded. He never ran out of things to say and he never seemed to get nervous like this. _

"_Lizzie you're my very best friend. I trust you with everything and I never want to keep a secret from you." I smiled ad tried not to blush. I could feel my heartrate going up, and my palms getting sweaty. _

"_You're my best friend too Peter" I smiled sweetly at him, being completely truthful towards him. _

"_You're my best friend and I don't know what I would do without you. You're amazing, smart, beautiful and funny." I felt a bright blush rise on my face, and i fely my heart racing now. It felt like it was about to burst out of my chest. _

"_Lizzie...Elizabeth, can I ask you something?" I looked at Peter with with wide eyes and nodded lightly. I saw him smile brightly before he cleared his throat. _

"_Will you marry me?" My eyes widened again and I threw my hands over my mouth, not that anything was coming out, and tried to start breathing again. Did he just ask me that? Peter? The person that I had been in love with since I was pretty much 15? _

"_Lizzie?" Peter asked me nervously, but I still was having troubles getting over the shock of him asking me. I looked at him, and saw his bright blue eyes fade and I knew that I had to asnwer soon, but nothing was coming out yet. _

"_Yes!" I saw peter get a huge smile on hsi face before he pulled me towards him and gently pressed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and smiled into the kiss, feeling Peter's warm hand on my waist. _

"_I told you she'd say yes." I broke away from the kiss and turned around, and saw Susan, Lucy and Edmund all standing by the other side of the fountain, trying to his their grins. _

_I quickly stuck my tongue out at them and turned back around to face Peter. Of course I would say yes! As if I'd say not to Peter. _

Authors Note:

Hey guys! So so so sorry for the wait. I was going to write as soon as I got back from NYC but I was busy unpacking (still haven't finished) and doing homework. So here is the new chapter, hope you can forgive me for not updating. Hope you like it and I hope you review. Thanks!


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy!

Thanks to the awesome reviewers:

CityGirl13

princess emma of narnia

Madmad237

earth17

Elizabeth Zara

kyra3015

Princess of Narnia 1192

I Need You Now Chapter 20

I sat beside Lucy and listened to her talking to Trumpkin and Reepicheep. Even if i wasn't in the conversation it was nice to listen to. They were having a really interesting conversation and I didn't feel the need to jump into the conversation. Just listening to the conversation was enought to keep my interest.

But when the conversation seemily camr to a close, I found myself jumping in and bringing it back to life again. Trumpkin and Reepicheep were fun to listen to, the things they said and the way they said them was really interesting.

"So Reepicheep..." I asked gently and I saw him jump and pull out his sword, but once he saw that it was me, he quickly put it away and started to apologise.

"I'm sorry your Majesty, you took me by surpirse." I smiled and I looked at Lucy and we shared a look before I turned my attention back to Reepicheep.

"That's alright Reepicheep. I was just wondering where you learned to fight as well as you do." Reepicheep looked at me for a moment before he got a broad, proud smile on his face.

"Interesting story your majesty and might I say an exciting one at that." I smiled and leaned back and listened as Reepicheep went on to explain all about his adventures.

He described how when he was a little mouse he was quite ramboncious and how he didn't want to learn anything or do anything right. He went on to explain how he had practiced long and hard until he had gotten to where he was. They way he told his stories weren't like any other i'd heard. The excitement in his voice and the excitement in the story paralleled seach other making his stories something else.

"Reepicheep you're a real knight of Narnia!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly, which made reepicheep grab his hat and bow respectively.

"Thank you, your majesty. It gives me great pleasure to fight for Narnia and for Aslan." I smiled at Reepicheep and was glad that he was on our side. This was not going to be an easy battle and having the cute; bave mouse on our side was quite reassuring.

I smiled at Reepicheep again and went to say something when I saw Edmund and Peter rushing past us towards an entrance to the how. Confused, I stood up and followed them, but when i got to the entrance all I could see was Edmund and Peter blocking my veiw.

"What's going on?" I asked Peter lightly and quietly, not totally sure if I wanted to know. But Peter turned around and we stared at each other for a moment. I could see mixed emotions in his eyes, fear, doubt, uncertainty, but also courage, and strength.

"It's time." I heard Caspian say and I felt him brush past me, but I was focused on the Telmarine army marching towards us. They were coming at a steady pace, and I realised that this battle, was coming quicker than I thought.

I took one final glance towards the army before I turned around and ran back into the how. I ran down the path to the big room that held most of the soldiers. All of them were silent, looking at Peter, Edmund and Caspian.

I quickly walked over to Peter and stood next to him, and looked at all of the narnian's here, all of them ready to fight, ready to lay down their lives.

INYN INYN INYN INYN INYN

"So that's your next big plan? Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the woods? Alone?" I looked over at Peter, as he stood there trying to find the right thing to say to Trumpkin.

"She won't be alone. I'm going with her." I looked over at Susan and Lucy, and saw them sharing a look and a strained smile.

"This is our only chance." I looked back at peter and he came up and stood beside me, before he grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Haven't enought of us died already?" I heard Trumpkin ask Lucy quietly before looking over at Susan, then back to Lucy.

"Nikabrik was my friends too Trumpkin. But he lost hope, Queen Lucy hasn't." I smiled at Badger and then I looked over and smiled at Reepicheep.

I stepped away from Peter, and cleared my throat before I pulled out ym sword. I looked around at the Narnian's, and gave them as confident smile as I could muster.

"For Aslan." I said clearly, trying not to make my voice waver. I was trying so hard to be confident and show them that I wasn't afradi but to be honest, I was terrified.

"For Aslan." I looked at Reepicheep who also had his sword out, and he too was smiling at the rest of the Narnians.

I smiled and put my sword away and listened carefully to the battle plan. I knew that I wasn't really going to be involved in the actual planning of it, but as long as I knew what was going on then I'd be fine.

"My uncle may be a tyrant and a murderer, but as king he follows the traditions and expectations of our kindgom and our people." I heard Caspian tell Peter and I turned to face him, listening more carefully. This was starting to sound like a plan.

"There is one in particular that will buy us some times. I know it will." I looked over at edmund and Peter and saw them thinking for a moment. Then Peter turned his full attention to Caspian and cleared his throat.

"What is it?"

INYN INYN INYN INYN

I walked beside Edmund quietly, and a little nervously. We were going to stall the Telmarines by offering a challenge to Miraz in hope that he'd accept. If he did accept then we could have more time to better prepare ourselves for the battle. But if he didn't...well then we'd have to get out of there as soon as we could and get ready to fight.

"Queen Elizabeth, be careful. Caspian said that Miraz has a reputation of letting his eyes wander." I looked over at the giant and then made a face. I was glad that I was wearing armour and had my sword and shield with me, instead of just wearing my dress.

Peter was reluctant to let me go with Edmund for that very reason. When I volunteered to go with Edmund, Peter didn't want me to go. He said that it wouldn't be safe for me to go; he said that he didn't want me to go. But Caspian said that it may make Miraz more reluctant to say no, especially if I insult him.

"I hope this works." I mumbled under my breath when we got closer. My nerves were racing and I was on edge. Anything could happen here, and I hoped that it was in our benifit. I didn't want anything to go wrong.

I took a deep breath when we escorted through the camp and I tried to ignore all the stares and the mutters from around us. I needed to concentrate on one thing and one thing only, and that was this.

I followed Edmund into the tent where all of the lords and Miraz were sitting and I realised that it really wasn't much better in here. Out there they stared, but I could walk away from them, but not here. Here they were staring at us and we couldn't walk away from them.

"I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, lord of cair Paravel and Emporor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable amount of blood spread, do here by challenge Miraz to single combat on the battlefield. The fight shall be to the death, the reward shall be total surrender." Edmund finished reading the scroll out loud and when he finished, he rolled it back up and looked at Miraz.

"Tell me Prince Edmund..."

"King Edmund." I interrupted Miraz and watched as annoyance flashed across his eyes.

"Pardon me?" I rolled my eyes and went to cross my arms over my chest, but I quickly stopped when I watched some of the lords watching me.

"It's King Edmund actually. Just King though. Peter's the High King. I know it's confusing." I looked over at edmund and shot him a little smirk before I looked back at Miraz.

"Why would you suggest such a proposal when our armies could wipe you all out by nightfall?" I looked over at Edmund and we shared a look before he took a step closer to me.

"I think you've already underestimated our numbers. A wekk ago you believed that Narnian's were extinct." I watched as anger flashed in Miraz's face and I tried to hide a little smirk. We struck a chor there...

"And so you will be again." Miraz glared at Edmund and me, then he sat back in his chair with a big smirk on his face. I glared at him and clenched my fists down by my sides. This man was responsible for causing the deaths of unknown ammounts of Narnians, and he thought it was a joke.

"Then you should have nothing to fear." I spat out at him, feeling ymself losing my temper.

"This is not a test of bravery." Miraz said with a smirk, followed by a laugh. I glared at him and my glared hardened and I went to take a step towards him, but edmund quickly grabbed my wrist. He took a step in front of me, blocking my view from Miraz, and continued.

"So you're bravely refusing to fight someone half your age?" I could hear the amusement in Edmund's voice and I could picture the smirk on his face.

"I was not refusing anything." Miraz spat out at Edmund and I took a step away from edmund so then I could Miraz again. I saw him sitting there looking cocky, looking arrogant, looking smug. I felt such a rush of anger, such an immense dislike for him. I almost felt like I couldn't stop myself from going over there and stabbing him.

"His majesty would never refuse a fight." I heard someone say behind me and I turned around to see someone I hadn't seen before. I didn't pay him much attention because once I turned around, I saw Miraz staring at Edmund and I.

"You should hope that your brother's sword is sharper than his bet." I glared at Miraz and without waiting fro Edmund, I quickly turned around and walked out of the tent, and over to the giant.

Miraz had great reason to worry. He hadn't seen peter in real battle. He didn't fully understand what Peter could do.

Authors Note:

I know that it's been a long time since I've updated, and I'm sorry. I know that if it seems like a long time to me, then it must be even longer for you. I'm kind of out of it today, and while I was writing this, I felt like my writing wasn't really matching up with my other chapters, so I'm sorry for that. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think. This story may be ending in the next couple chapters or so, AND i already have the ending planned and believe me when I say that it will shock you. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys! A new chapter! Hope you like it!

Thanks to the reviewers:

princess emma of narnia

kyra3015

RubyRain16

CityGirl13

Elizabeth Zara

PurpleRose328

earth17

I Need You Now Chapter 21

I wasn't nervous about the fight between Miraz and Peter until he actually got his armour on. Then when I saw him with his armour on, holding the handle of his sword, is when I started freaking out. I knew that peter was tough; I knew that he was an amazing swordsman. But I also knew that he hadn't really practised in a while.

Yes I knew that he fought against Caspian, and that he fought at the castle, but this was different. Susan stopped Caspian and Peter from fighting too much, and the Telmarine soldiers weren't really a match for Peter. But this was different. Miraz had to be a good fighter, it was inevitable.

"Are you ready Pete?" I heard Edmund ask and I looked over at him for a moment before I looked away and tried not to get emotional. This was not the time to get emotional; I had to be strong and calm, and confident for him.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I looked back at Peter and saw him smiling confidently at me. He didn't look nervous at all. He walked towards me and he pulled me into a tight hug, and lightly kissed my forehead. I leaned into peter more and closed my eyes for a moment. Everything felt still, it felt like it was just Peter and I. But when he pulled away and started talking to a faun, I knew that it wasn't just him and I.

'He'll be alright." I looked over at Edmund and he flashed me a reassuring smile before he followed Peter and the faun out of the How. I stood there for moment thinking to myself, but once I realised that they had left the How, I quickly ran after them.

INYN INYN INYN INYN INYN

I stood on one side of Peter and looked at Miraz for a moment before I looked at the Telmarine army. They had a lot more fighting then we did, and it was clear that this wouldn't be easy. Even if we did wipe out half of them, they'd still have more than we would.

I looked away from the Telmarine army and back to peter and Edmund who were talking quietly amongst themselves, but they quickly stopped. Peter turned towards me and he took off his helmet and handed it to Edmund before turning his entire body towards me.

"Elizabeth if anything happens, anything happens at all, I want you to go back to the How and fight with Susan." I looked at Peter and shook my head lightly. Nothing will happen, nothing is going to happen.

"Nothing will happen peter. You'll win and everything will work out." I told him, but it sounded like I was telling myself that.

"I love you Elizabeth." I stared tearing up when I realised that Peter was saying goodbye. He was saying goodbye in case if anything happened.

"Peter..." I tried to say something but my mouth went dry and I couldn't find anything to say.

"I love you." I told Peter quietly. I looked up into his eyes and we stared at each other for a moment before he bent down and gently pressed his lips on mine. I closed my eyes and I leaned in, but before I could kiss back, he broke the kiss and grabbed his helmet again. He quickly put it on and then grabbed his sword. I could see him taking deep breaths, getting ready to fight Miraz

I watched as peter walked towards Miraz with his sword drawn. He held it down by his side and he started almost circling him, just watching him.

"There is still time to surrender." I heard Miraz tell Peter, his voice laced with arrogance.

"Good advice." I mumbled to myself, not sure if anyone else heard me say it, but when Edmund chuckled, I knew that he had heard me.

"How many must die for the throne?" I glared at Miraz and clenched my hands down by my sides. He was a bloody murderer! A murderer and he acted like what he had done wasn't horrible.

"Just one." Peter spat out at Miraz and I saw him getting into a fighting stance. I quickly took a deep breath to try and calm my nerves, but I knew that as soon as they started fighting, it would just get worse.

I watched carefully as Peter jumped off of a ruin and attacked Miraz with his sword, but Miraz quickly blocked it. They faced each other again and Peter tried to hit Miraz but he blocked with his shield.

"Edmund...tell me everything's going to be okay." I whispered to him. He didn't say anything and I turned to look at him. He was watching the fight closely, maybe even closer than I was, and he didn't even seem to register what I had said. But even when he did register it, he didn't say anything. It seemed like he wanted to believe everything would be okay, but he couldn't tell.

We both knew that peter was strong. We both knew that he could defeat many of his opponents without trying too hard. But this wasn't just a soldier or this wasn't just for fun. This was a King who was taller, older, and looked like he had more muscle mass than Peter. This was a King who was not going to back down.

INYN INYN INYN INYN INYN INYN

"_You're staring you know." I blushed and looked down at my legs for a moment before looking back up at a grinning Susan. I couldn't help it, Peter was so...handsome. His hair had gotten a little longer than he liked and it fell into his eyes hiding his beautiful blue eyes. _

"_I can't help it Susan. He's so..." I sighed and leaned against the fence. I had been daydreaming about Peter a lot. It was so hard not to because we'd been through so much together. I liked him so much and he seemed to like me, I think. But we still hadn't really gotten together. _

_I mean when we were battling the White Witch, we were sort of together. We both admitted that we liked each other, but we didn't start courting. I wish we would though..._

"_Why don't you talk to him and flirt with him?" Susan asked giving me a kind smile. It was a really nice thought but...we always flirted. We were always flirting, but we weren't together. _

"_I...I don't know Susan..." I trailed off while looking up at Peter again who was spending some time with his Narnia horse. _

"_Too bad. Now go." I groaned and went to argue with Susan when I realised that there really was no arguing with Susan. Deciding to just go ahead and to it instead of arguing with her, I started walking away from the fence towards peter. _

_Once I was close enough, he stopped petting his Narnian horse and looked over at me. He gave me a bright smile before he turned back to his horse. _

"_I'll leave your Majesties alone." I smiled at his horse and waited until he had left before I faced Peter. _

"_Hi Lizzie." I smiled and opened my mouth to say something when I realised that I didn't really know what to say. _

"_Hi Peter. Um...Can you...I mean do you...What I'm trying to say is...well I'm not really sure what I'm trying to say but..." I stopped talking altogether when I saw Peter staring at me with an odd look on his face. _

"_Never mind." I went turn around and walk away from Peter, when he reached out and grabbed my wrist. I stopped in my tracks and turned around to face him. We stared at each other for a couple seconds before Peter took the couple steps towards me. He stood in front on her and me reached up and moved a stray piece of hair behind my ear. _

_I looked up at him, into his blue eyes and felt my pulse starting to race. We had been close but we hadn't been this close for a while. _

"_Ummm...maybe I should go or something..." I mumbled out but before I could finish my sentence, I found peter's lips covering mine. My eyes widened for a moment before I closed them. I leaned into him, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt myself being pushed backwards until I hit the stables. The kiss only lasted for another moment before Peter pulled away and smiled down at me. _

"_You talk too much Lizzie." I blushed wildly and ran my fingers through my hair. I wasn't expecting that at all. _

"_Lizzie...can I court you?" I looked up at peter and my breathing stopped for a moment before I got a big grin on my face. _

"_Yes." _

INYN INYN INYN INYN INYN INYN

I stood on top of the How with the rest of the archers, Susan by my side, getting ready to fight. The Telmarines weren't true to their words and they didn't surrender. Peter had one, he had beaten them and they didn't surrender like they were supposed to.

Now we were going to fight, and we were going to put all our plans into action hoping, praying, that they would work. But we were outnumbered in this battle and I wasn't sure how easy it would be to win.

"Are you ready?" I looked over at Susan and nodded. I wasn't ready, I never would be. I would never be ready for fighting, but I couldn't stop it. I would die for the Narnians; I would die for the Pevensie's. They were all my very best friends.

Authors Note:

Sorry for bouncing around like that but I'm not very good at describing battle scenes and stuff. But I hope you enjoyed her memory. Anyway so the end of the story is coming soon and so is the shocking ending. Please review! Thanks!


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys! So here's one of the last chapters, there will only be a couple more before it will be finished.

Thanks to the reviewers:

CityGirl13

Madmad237

PurpleRose328

earth17

princess emma of narnia

RubyRain16

I Need You Now Chapter 22

I stood beside Susan, both of us had our arrows drawn, we only waited for the right moment to let them fly. The Telmarines attacked first with catapults and I so desperately wanted to let my arrow fly, but I had to wait for the right moment.

I watched carefully and anxiously as the Telmarines started racing towards us with their swords drawn. I looked over at Susan and we shared a look before she turned back to the field. Any moment now...

"Archer's to the ready!" I heard Susan yell from beside me and I pulled my hand back a little and felt the bow tighten. I took deep breaths to calm my nerves, and make it so that I wouldn't miss. I couldn't miss; I had to do this for them, for us, for Aslan.

"Take your aim!" I took a final deep breath and I aimed my bow and arrow carefully. I could see a crack in the Earth spreading across the field and I knew that in less than a few seconds, part of the army would fall.

"Now!" I let my arrow fly and I watched it carefully, and when it hit its target, I quickly grabbed another and readied it. I pulled my arm back, and the bow tightened again before I let it go again.

I watched carefully as Caspian and others from the Narnian army came from the ground and surrounded the portion of the Telmarine army. They looked confused and desperately as they tried, they couldn't seem to get a handle of things. There were too many of us scattered around and they couldn't manage.

I felt something hit the top of the How, and then it started to shake. It was going to fall, it was going down. I looked down at the top of it, and I saw it starting to crack under Susan. Without hesitating, I pushed her out the way, only to have it started to give way beneath me.

I felt the ground beneath me falling, but before I could fall, I felt someone grabbing onto my hand. I looked up and I saw Trumpkin holding my hand. I smiled briefly at him and I tried to pull myself up, only to have the rock give way some more.

"Elizabeth!" I heard someone shout my name but I wasn't sure where it was coming from. I looked up at Trumpkin for a moment before I looked beneath me. There was a rock below me and I knew that if I let go I'd be fine. I took a deep breath and I pulled my hand out of Trumpkin's grip, and fell to the rock below me.

I stood up shakily at first, but then I quickly jumped down from the rock. I steadied myself again and I quickly grabbed my sword. I held it tightly and I made my way over to Peter, Edmund and Caspian, trying my hardest not to get hit by an arrow.

I only stood next to Peter and Edmund for a moment before we all started running into the battle, swords raised, ready to fight for Narnia.

INYN INYN INYN INYN INYN  
I swung my sword around and watched another Telmarine soldier fall. It seemed like if one fell another would spring up. They are like weeds; you can never truly get rid of them.

I smirked to myself at the odd situation. Here we are, in a battle, and here I am thinking about weeds. I shouldn't be thinking about them, I need to be focusing.

"What are you smirking about princess?" I turned around and glared at Telmarine soldier and I swung my sword at him only for him to block it. He swung back at me, and I blocked it easily, but when I went to swing back at him, I found myself on the ground with a sword pointed at my neck.

"All alone with no one to save you." I glared at him and reached for my sword to stab him, but I found someone else had already done it.

"She's not alone." I saw the soldier stumble backwards and then I saw Peter with a hard look on his face. He reached his hand down and I grabbed it and let him pull me up. I gave him a brief smile that only lasted for a moment before he pushed my shoulders down and swung his sword.

"Thank you Peter." He smiled at me and he grabbed my hand and started dragging me out of the way, and I didn't know why until I saw a giant tree shove its root into the ground, cracking up the Earth where I was just standing.

"Lucy's back." I smiled at Peter and took a slightly breather as the trees started fighting the Telmarines. I looked up at the trees and knew that only Lucy and Aslan would think to awake the trees. We were told that the trees were asleep, and we'd never thought that they'd come awake.

"They're retreating!" I heard Edmund yell from beside me and I looked at the Telmarines, and glared. They were nothing but cowards.

"Follow them!" I heard Peter say from beside me, and I went to follow him but before I could, I felt someone grabbing my arm. I felt myself pulled up on something and when I looked, I saw Susan smiling at me.

"I figured that this would be faster than walking." I rolled my eyes and I put my sword back in its sheath and held onto the saddle as best as I could.

We started riding towards the river, along with the Narnian's and once we got there, I saw the Telmarines trapped on one side by us and on the other side by Aslan and Lucy. I smiled to myself and before Susan even stopped the horse, I jumped off and ran to meet the Narnians.

I had just gotten close enough to see what was happening when I felt a pain in my side. My hand flew down to my side when I felt something sticking out of it. Touched it and tried to pull it out but it was stuck there. I fell forward to my knees and tried to pull it out again. When I was able to pull it out, I pressed my hand against my side and felt blood pouring out of my side.

"Your Majesty?" I heard someone near me ask but their voice sounded fuzzy and quiet.

"Peter..." I gasped and started to feel my body going numb. Peter! Where was Peter?

"Peter..." I mumbled his name, and I felt myself starting to shiver. I felt cold, so very, very cold. I hate the cold. I hate it so much.

Peter's POV

I smiled at Aslan from across the river. I was extremely grateful that Lucy had found him; I even more grateful that he helped. Without his help we would not have been able to win this battle and we all would've been wiped out.

"It's finished Peter." I smiled at Susan and agreed with her, but then I found myself looking for Lizzie. Where was she?

"Susan, where's Elizabeth?" She looked at me and she started looking around as well, but she stopped in particular spot, and she gasped.

"Elizabeth?" I looked at her and I started running over to her. I saw a crowd standing around her, and I heard a low gasp.

"Peter..." I heard Lizzie gasp and I pushed Narnian's out of my way and I knelt beside her.

"I'm here Lizzie, I'm here. Just relax. Where's Lucy's cordial?" I snapped at the Narnians, but no one responded. I didn't know why until I saw Lucy and Aslan standing on the other side of the river.

"It'll be too late Your Majesty. She's starting to grow cold." I glared at them and I looked down at her side and saw what had happened. There was a small hole where an arrow had gone in and I seen that it had one in deeper than it should have.

"Peter..." I heard Lizzie mumble and I quickly grabbed her hand and kissed the palm of it.

"It'll be okay Elizabeth, it'll be okay. You're going to be okay."

Authors Note:

So here's the new chapter, and **one** the last chapters to this story. There will probably only be around two, maybe, left and then this story will be finished. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys! The stories almost over. I'm actually kind of sad about it. I really liked writing this story.

Thanks to the best reviewers ever:

Madmad237

I Just Need You

kyra3015

Alya Kihaku

PurpleRose328

CityGirl13

eternallystarcrossed2010

Twilitefan

princess emma of narnia

RubyRain16

earth17

I Need You Now Chapter 23

I opened my eyes and saw the bright, warm shining brightly. The sun hurt my eyes and I closed them again, only to open them when I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes again and squinted, trying to see who was standing above me, but I couldn't.

"Queen Elizabeth!" I sat up slightly and still tried to see wee who was there, but I still couldn't. I closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them again I saw a hand reach down towards me. I looked at it for a moment and then I grabbed onto it and I found myself standing up.

Once I had stood up and was well balanced, I looked around at all of the people and creatures standing around me. My eyes widened in shock and I felt my jaw drop when I saw all the Beavers, Mr. Tumnus, Orieus.

"What...what is going on? Where am I?" I asked the Beavers quietly hoping they could give me an answer. But instead they smiled at me, and they grabbed my hand and started leading me someplace.

While we were walking, I started looking around and saw just how beautiful it was here. There were mountains in the distance, and I could hear the soft sounds of an ocean close by. There was grass covering the ground as far as I could. The sky was a bright blue, with few clouds, and the sun was up high in the sky. At first I thought that we were in Narnia, but I knew that Mr. Tumnus, the Beaver and Orieus wouldn't be in Narnia. I couldn't be here...could I?

"Beavers, where am I? Am I still in Narnia?" I looked down at them and they stopped walking and looked up at me.

"Yes Queen Elizabeth." They answered me gently, and then they continued to walk in the same direction. I followed them carefully and tried to think of where in Narnia I could be. I had no idea where I was, and I really wanted to know.

"We're here." I stopped walking when the Beavers did and I looked around. I had seen lots of creatures and animals, and even people. I assumed that they were the old Kings and Queens of Narnia, the Dukes, the princesses, the princes, even the servants.

"Caspian?" I squinted when I saw someone with the same skin, the same hair colour, the same eyes and the same height.

"It's Caspian!" I turned and smiled at the Beavers, excited to see someone I knew.

"That's King Caspian." I gave the Beavers a weird look and I turned back to face him when I realised that it wasn't Caspian. He looked like Caspian, almost exactly like Caspian but it wasn't him.

"Is that...is that Caspian's father?" I asked the Beavers and they nodded and smiled at me. I turned back to Caspian's father when I felt someone tugging on my hand. I turned back and saw the Beavers smiling at me sweetly.

"We must go now Queen Elizabeth. But there are some people who want to talk to you." I looked down at the Beavers and nodded and before they walked away I called after them.

"Will I see you after?" They both nodded and smiled at me and they continued their walk.

I closed my eyes and smiled at the feeling of the warm sun on my skin, and the cool, calm breeze running through the trees and the grass. It seemed that everything was better in Narnia.

"Elizabeth..." I turned around and saw two people standing behind me. I wasn't sure who they were, and I had some trouble figuring out who they were. That was until I seen my eyes, my nose, my mouth, my jaw and my hair in between them.

"Mum? Dad?" I asked them lightly, and quietly. I never thought I'd be able to meet them. I never thought I'd be able to see them or talk to them.

"You've grown up to be such a beautiful woman." I smiled and looked down at my feet, and when I looked up again, I knew that I had tears in my eyes.

"I miss you." I whispered and I felt some warm tears fall down my face and then I felt myself being pulled into a hug.

"We never left you. We were always there and we always will be. We are so proud of you. You've done great things Elizabeth." I smiled and hugged my parents back and sniffled a little. I finally got to meet them and talk to them.

"Mum, dad, where am I? The Beavers said that I was in Narnia, but where exactly in Narnia am I?" I asked them but instead of them answering, they just smiled and started walking again. I quickly followed them and continued to look around when I saw a familiar Lion in front of us.

"Aslan!" I smiled widely and I ran up to him and threw my arms around his neck. I hadn't seen him in so long, and I really missed him.

"Hello again Elizabeth." I pulled away from the hug and smiled at him. It was really nice seeing Aslan again, and every time I seen him it was like hope was restored in me.

"What are you doing here Aslan?" I asked him curiously, and he answered with a chuckle and a shake to his mane.

"Do you know where this is Elizabeth?" I shook my head and looked around again trying to place the scenery to a place in Narnia.

"I don't know and it seems like every time I try asking someone they either only tell me that it's Narnia or they don't answer at all." I told Aslan with an annoyed look and I cross my arms over my chest.

"Those who told you that you were in Narnia were correct. You are in Narnia." I looked at Aslan confused, and he just chuckled at me and shook his mane again.

"You are in my country." I got a confused look on my face and I mumbled to myself.

"Your country?" I asked quietly and looked around, deciding that it made sense. I was pretty sure that no place in Narnia looked quite like this.

"This is the country that holds everyone who believes in Aslan. Once they die they come here." I looked behind me, to my parents and saw them smiling at each other, their eyes locked, focusing on each other.

My parents were really in love with each other. They were looking at each other like they were the only two people alive. It was one of the sweetest things I have ever seen.

"This is amazing Aslan. Everything in here is beautiful; it's so calm and peaceful here." I smiled and took a deep breath of the clean, fresh, air.

"Do you wish to stay here?" I looked at Aslan with an odd look on my face when it hit me. Aslan said that it was the place that people went to when they died. That meant that I had died.

"I'm dead?" I asked myself and I looked back at Aslan with a mixed amount of emotions running through me.

"What about Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy and Caspian? What about them?" I asked feeling my voice waver slightly. Aslan shook his head and I blinked away some tears and tried not to get too upset. I mean I shouldn't have been upset because I was here; I was with Aslan, and my parents. I was here with the Beavers, Mr. Tumnus and Orieus. I should be happy, but I'm not.

"You have a choice Elizabeth. You can choose to stay here with your family and friends, or you can choose to go back and live with the Pevensie's." I looked at Aslan, my mum and my dad and then I looked down at my feet.

If I stayed here I would have to leave Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy. I would have to leave Peter. I was in love with Peter and I didn't want to leave him. I wanted to stay with him and the rest of the Pevensie's.

But I didn't want to leave all of my friends and family that I had here. I hadn't gotten to spend much time with my parents and I wanted more time with them. I also hadn't gotten to spend much time with the Beavers, Mr. Tumnus and Orieus.

But I knew that I had to decide. I had to choose what I wanted to do. I had to decide whether or not I wanted to leave or stay. I had to choose whether I stayed with my friends and family here, or leave and see Peter again.

Authors Note:

Hey guys. So here's a new chapter. I hope you like it! Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys! Sorry for the really long wait, hope you're not too mad. But I definitely think that if you are mad, this chapter will make up for it.

Thanks to all the reviewers who love Elizabeth and Peter together:

Alya Kihaku

eternallystarcrossed2010

Madmad237

princess emma of narnia

CityGirl13

RubyRain16

earth17

Elizabeth Zara

Glamouraj

PurpleRose328

Dustfinger's cheering section

amyy

I Need You Now Chapter 24

I sighed and leaned back against a tree and closed my eyes for a couple moments. It was so peaceful here, so quiet and relaxing. I didn't have to worry about anything, well at least not much. I could just sit here and soak in the sun and the soft breeze of the wind.

"Lady Elizabeth..." I looked up when I heard my name and smiled when I saw Mr. Tumnus standing above me with a big smile on his face. I had already seen Mr. Tumnus today but now we could actually talk. Maybe...

"Hello Mr. Tumnus." I waved to him and I moved over giving him space to sit down. He didn't hesitate a moment before he sat down beside me and leaned up against the back of the tree as well.

"How are you Lady Elizabeth?" I smiled at Mr. Tumnus calling me lady. I told him that if he called me Queen Elizabeth one more time he would regret it. I did say it in a joking way but he understood what I meant now he calls me lady instead of Queen.

"I'm good Mr. Tumnus. I'm really enjoying the warm weather, the cool breeze and the nature. Aslan's country really is beautiful. Much more beautiful then I would've imagined." I told Mr. Tumnus while looking around at all of the creatures and the trees and even some of the sons and daughters of eve.

"Yes it is a very beautiful place indeed. It is always very calm and peaceful, always beautiful and there are always good times." I nodded in agreement and closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Everything was so perfect here. I smiled to myself but my smile quickly faded when a memory of Peter came into my head.

It was of him and me together. His arms were wrapped around my waist and I was leaning up against him. We both had big smiles on our faces as we faced the crowd. That was when we were going to announce that we were going to have a baby. There was a big party thrown and everyone was on the dance floor talking, laughing or dancing.

"Are you alright Lady Elizabeth?" I heard Mr. Tumnus ask me but I ignored him and drifted further into my thoughts.

_I smiled and leaned up against Peter, feeling his arms tighten around my waist. This was it, this was the big moment._

"_Peter...I don't think I can do this." I told him while turning around in his arms so that I was facing him. I looked up at him into his bright blue eyes and searched them. I found confidence, happiness, love, adoration and pride. Everything that was great about Peter was held in his eyes. Everything I loved about him was in his bright blue eyes. _

"_There is nothing to worry about Lizzie." I looked at peter and then I looked down briefly. Thoughts were running through my head and not a single one of them was good. _

"_Love...look at me..." I refused to look at Peter and I continued to look at my feet. But then I felt gently fingers placed under my chin and the next thing I know I was looking back at those bright blue eyes. _

"_Love; there is absolutely nothing to worry about. Why are you worried? Everything will be fine. Look at all of the people and creatures down there. They are here because they love Narnia, everyone and everything in it. Don't worry." I smiled faintly and tried to take Peter's words in but I was still concerned. _

"_I don't know peter. I'm just nervous is all..." I sighed and looked at Peter. He looked so confident and worry free and here I was freaking out. _

"_It is perfectly fine to be nervous Lizzie. This is our first child; it is alright to be nervous." I scoffed and pushed peter's hands away and stepped away from him. _

"_You're not nervous Peter! You're perfectly fine! You say that it's alright to be nervous but you're not! How can't you be nervous?" I asked him desperately and tried so hard not to hit him when I saw him starting to laugh at me. _

"_Relax love. Everything will work out I promise. Now, you see all those people down there? They are waiting for us to announce that we are going to be having a baby. I don't know about you but I think they've waited long enough." I looked at Peter who had his arms held out and I rolled my eyes and walked over to him. I let him hug me and I leaned into him, closing my eyes and letting the sound of his heartbeat calm me down. _

"_It's time Lizzie." It's time to let them know." I looked up at peter and I stood up on my tippy toes and pressed my lips to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer until I was flush up against him. _

_I smiled into the kiss and I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him down to my level. I sighed happily into the kiss and I went to pull away when suddenly Peter picked me up at set me down on a railing. _

"_I'm glad that they can't see the position we're in." I pulled away from the kiss and looked at peter puzzled until I turned around and saw that he was right. _

_There was a balcony where we were standing a brief minute ago, and then there were stairs that led down to the ballroom. Beside the two sets of stairs was a hallway that connected one side of the stairs to the other. I had never gotten the concept of the whole stairs-hallway idea but now I was glad we had it. _

"_If we had stayed where we once were then everyone would be able to see us in this position." I rolled my eyes and pushed Peter away from me slightly and got off of the railing. He was so mischievous sometimes. He almost matched Edmund in that department. _

"_We really should go and tell them..." I looked back at Peter who smiled and nodded at me. I smiled back at him and went to walk away from him when he grabbed my hand and stopped me. I turned around and watched as he grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it, letting his lips linger there for an extra moment. _

"_I love you Elizabeth." I smiled at Peter and leaned in for a quick kiss before I pulled away. _

"_I love you too Peter." _

I was pulled out of my thought by the sounds of more voices coming from beside me. I turned my head to the side and smiled brightly when I saw my parents, the beavers, Orieus and Mr. Tumnus all sitting down beside and around the tree. I could see them all talking amongst themselves and I would've been happy to join in on the conversation but I was just happy watching them.

They all seemed so happy talking and laughing together. I didn't want to ruin the moment but I didn't want it to be awkward either. So instead of doing either one, I drifted into my thoughts again but this time I started thinking about my choice.

I could stay here with my family and my lost friends or I could go back to Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy. I sighed and I leaned back against the tree and started thinking about it. I knew that I would miss this, miss seeing my parents, my lost friends and being in this beautiful place but...

Peter, the Pevensie's. Peter. MY Peter. We were in love, we were once married. We ARE still married, we have a life together, and we have a future. If I left now I would be cutting our future off. I'd be cutting off any chances of being together and raising a family. And what about Susan? And Lucy? Edmund? I'd be leaving my best friends, my very best friends.

"Lady Elizabeth? Are you alright?" This time it was Orieus asking me. I turned to him and despite being in a place where there was no sadness, I was sad. I was heartbroken. I missed Peter. I missed him so much.

"I can't stay here. I can't stay here. I need to go back. I need to go back." I mumbled while trying to stand up on my two feet. I knew what I had to do and where I had to go. I had to go back...

"Elizabeth..." I looked down at my parents and I saw them watching me. I saw everyone watching me.

"Are you going back Miss Elizabeth?" I turned and faced Caspian's father. I had forgotten that he was here. I smiled at him through tear filled eyes and nodded.

"Please tell Caspian..." I looked at him waiting for him to keep taking but instead, he smiled gently at me and gave me the same grin Caspian did.

"Tell him that I'm waiting for him." I nodded and tried to smile brightly but I felt my smile stopped by tears.

"I'm going to miss you all so much." I bit my lip to try and stop more tears from falling but they came anyway.

"Elizabeth, sweet Elizabeth, we never expected you to stay. It was nice seeing you again dear but we knew that you'd go back to Peter. He needs you and you need him. You two need each other. Besides, it's not time for you to stay here. One day you'll come back, when you're ready." I smiled at the beavers, then Orieus, Mr. Tumnus, Caspian's father and finally my parents.

"I hate to say goodbye but I have to." I told them while wiping away my tears quickly.

"Go dear. Peter's waiting for you." I nodded and smiled, quickly giving everyone a hug. Once I was done giving hugs I gave them all one last smile before I turned around and started running towards Aslan's tent.

I could feel my legs starting to burn slightly but that was nothing compared to the pull in my heart at the thought of seeing Peter. I had to see Peter again, I had to.

"Aslan!" I called out his name and when I saw him come out from his tent, I ran up to him and threw my arms around his neck. I gave him a big hug, tears now fully running down my face.

"I want to go back. I want to see Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy. I need to see and live with them." I told him almost running out of breath.

"Yes dear one you do. They need you as much as you need them." I smiled and took a deep breath.

'I'm coming back Peter.' I thought to myself and closed my eyes, feeling the bright sun and the cool breeze disappearing.

Authors Note:

So there you go guys. There's her choice and a bit of a cliff hanger there. I hoped that you liked this chapter and if you got a little teary eyed reading this don't worry because that's the point. Anyway please review!


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys! Here's a new chapter and I hope you'll forgive me for making it shorter than the other ones. But I hope you like it anyway.

Thanks to the best reviewers ever:

Madmad237

PurpleRose328

CityGirl13

earth17

princess emma of narnia

mindyrainbowpants

RubyRain16

Elizabeth Zara

Alya Kihaku

I Need You Now Chapter 25

Peter's POV

I sat beside Elizabeth's bed and rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb. She has been stable lately but sometimes she would have spikes where her breathing would increase or sometimes stop. Every time this happened my heart stopped beating in fear for her life.

"How's she doing Pete?" I heard Edmund ask but I ignored him and went back to watching Lizzie. I was waiting, hoping, praying that she would wake up soon. She needed to wake up soon. We all needed her. I needed her.

"She's more stable than she was yesterday Ed. But she's still not waking up." I told him quietly, trying not to let my voice crack but knowing that I was probably failing.

"You need to eat and drink water Pete. You need to sleep." I ignored Ed and continued to rub the back of her hand with my thumb.

"Pete..." I turned around and glared at Ed when he put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not leaving her!" I yelled at him feeling my voice crack and waver.

"Pete...you need to eat and sleep. You have barely had any sleep or food in the last couple days. I'll say with her and you can go rest." I ignored him again and his stupid requests. I had no inclination to move and there never would be one.

"Peter please. You need it." I looked back at Ed and saw just as much heartbreak in his eyes as I had in mine. He was in just as much pain as I was, only for different reasons.

"I know that you want to stay with her Peter because you love her. But we all love her. Susan, Lucy and I all love her like a sister and we are all worried sick about her. But it will do us no good to get sick as well." I sighed and looked back at Elizabeth.

"I'll bring in some food for you Peter." I mumbled a thank you towards Edmund and then I grabbed her hand and pressed a gentle kiss on the back.

"Elizabeth...I don't know if you can hear me but if you can...Lizzie...I love you. You're my life and I love you so much. I don't know if I show you how much I love you and I should. I do love you Lizzie and I need you in my life. We have a future together Lizzie. When we get back to England we'll get married and get our own house and we'll have a baby. We'll have a great future together Lizzie." I told her gently and quietly, kissing the top of her hand again.

_I got off of my horse and smiled at the sight of Cair Paravel. It had been a long trip and I had missed Cair Paravel and everyone in it but there was someone I missed the most. _

"_Excited to be back Peter?" I smiled at Edmund and rolled my eyes at him. He knew that I was anxious to get back. He knew this since the day we left and yet he still asked. _

"_Of course I'm excited to be bake. I'm excited to sleep in my own bed and be able to do the things I want..." I trailed off when I saw a familiar shade of brown hair exiting the castle. _

"_Peter!" I smiled widely and shoved my sword towards Ed not caring if he caught it or not. _

"_You're back!" I smiled at her as she ran into my arms. I smiled widely and I spun her around, tightening my arms around her waist, loving the way she felt in my arms. I had missed this and I had missed being able to hold her in my arms. _

"_Not saying hi to me Elizabeth?" Elizabeth looked over my shoulder and smiled at Edmund before briefly sticking out her tongue. She gave him a quick wave before she turned her attention back towards me. She looked at me with her beautiful eyes and I was winded for a moment and it only got worse when she smiled. _

"_I've missed you Peter." She smiled up at me and I stopped breathing for a moment before I smiled back. _

"_I missed you so much Lizzie." I smiled down at her and despite everyone watching, I pressed my lips to hers gently. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me and tightened my grip around her waist. I knew Elizabeth threw her arms around her neck and I could feel her smiling into the kiss. _

"_Peter we still have to go and unpack." I pulled away from the kiss and I rolled my eyes at Edmund and gave him a shove and turned back to Lizzie who was covering her mouth to try and hide her giggles. I smiled at her feeling love rush through me. _

"_Well then King Peter if you have unpacking to do then we must go do it." I smiled at Lizzie and I grabbed her hand and quickly grabbed my stuff and walked back into the castle with her. _

_Once we were in the castle, I stopped walking and I felt Lizzie tug on my hand shocked that I had stopped so suddenly. She turned around and gave me a confused look but I shrugged that off and walked towards her. I put my stuff down and focused all of my attention on her. _

_I pulled her into another hug and pulled her as close to me as she could go. I pulled away slightly only to press my lips to hers again. I felt her smile into the kiss and she threw her hands around my neck again and pulled me closer to her. _

_Nothing else mattered right now because it was me and her. It was just me and my Elizabeth. We were together again and I wasn't planning on leaving any time soon. I just wanted to stay here with her..._

"Lizzie please...please...wake up. I need you here Lizzie. Please..." I mumbled to her, still not leaving her side. I had hoped and prayed to Aslan for days and days and still...

I sighed and closed my eyes and felt my throat closing up. This was not how our lives were supposed to be. This was not what I had imagined when I asked her to marry me and it wasn't what I imagined when we said yes. I did not think that I would have to be sitting by my wife's bedside while she was fighting.

"Peter...I have some food for you." I turned around and saw Lucy smiling slightly at me with a tray full of food. She walked into the room and she set it down on the table beside the bed and looked over Elizabeth.

"Her breathing's doing better and it's at a steady rate." I tried to smile and look at the bright side of things but I couldn't. Not right now.

"That's good Peter." I nodded and turned back to Elizabeth. I heard Lucy sigh and I felt her give me a hug before she pulled away and walked out the door closing it gently behind her.

"Elizabeth I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But I need you to wake up first."

Authors Note:

Sorry that this chapter will be shorter than the others but I hope you like it anyway. Please review. Thanks!


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry for the wait but this chapter will hopefully make up for it. Hope you like it!

Thanks for the reviewers:

RubyRain16

PurpleRose328

princess emma of narnia

CityGirl13

earth17

glamouraj

Elizabeth Zara

Twilitefan

Princess of Narnia 1192

HighQueenDofNarnia

BeckyBoo12221

Narniafan96

I Need You Now Chapter 26

"_Are you ready to go back Elizabeth?" I looked at my mother and my father both standing in front of me. They were smiling down at me holding hands and I could see the love between them. _

"_Yes. I want to go back. I'm ready to see Peter again." I told my parents while shifting my weight from foot to foot. _

"_We love you Elizabeth." I smiled up at my parents and I gave them a hug before I pulled away and gave them one last smile. _

"_Goodbye Queen Elizabeth." I smiled and waved at all of my old friends. I knew that I would be seeing them sooner or later. I knew that we would be reunited again but for now, I had a life to live with Peter. _

_Taking one last look at Aslan's country, I turned around and walked away from my family and over to where Aslan stood. I walked beside him and I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I started to feel everything go black and then I felt cold for a moment before I felt heat rush through my body again. _

I opened my eyes and blinked a couple times. I wasn't sure if that was all just a dream or if I had actually been there. But even if it was a dream, it was a good dream. I got to see my family and old friends. I got to see those that I had lost.

"Peter..." I mumbled to myself and I blinked again. I slowly pushed myself up so that I was resting on my elbows and I looked around.

"Peter..." I called his name a little louder than I had before. I still had gotten no answer but I wasn't worried. I knew that Peter wouldn't leave me a second time, I trusted him.

"Queen Elizabeth! You're up! How are you feeling Milady?" I turned my head to the side when I had seen someone talking to me and I briefly smiled. I had no idea who this person was but I assumed that she wasn't going to harm me.

"Who are you?" I asked her, cringing slightly at my not-so-nice tone. I didn't mean to spit that out at her but I wanted to know.

"I'm sorry Milady. I am Genevieve. I am a maid that was told to watch over you." I nodded and I smiled at her slightly.

"Shall I go and get King Peter for you?" I perked up at Peter's name and without saying anything to her; she smiled at me and left the room quickly.

I leaned back against the bed and closed my eyes until I felt someone grab my hand. I opened my eyes and smiled widely when I saw Peter's blue eyes staring into mine.

"Peter!" I smiled and lunged towards him and I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. To me. I could feel him fall forwards but then he stabled himself. Peter smiled at me and he quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap. He didn't say much he just held me as tightly as he could without hurting me.

"I was so worried. I thought that you would never wake up." I heard Peter whisper in my ear before he kissed my forehead lightly. I sighed happily and I looked up at him and into his eyes. He had an intense look in his eyes but it didn't make me uncomfortable. It only made me melt.

"I love you." I blurted out and watched for Peter's reaction. At first he just stared down at me, but then he got a big grin on his face. He leaned down quickly and he pressed his lips to mine while pulling me closer to his body. I smiled into the kiss and pulled away quickly trying not to laugh at the pout on Peter's lips.

"Why did you pull away?" I looked up at him and then I looked down for a minute. I started squirming around until I eventually got off of his lap. I moved away from him until I was back at my original spot and back leaning against the bed.

"I don't want your sisters or brother walking in on us kissing." I told Peter quietly while trying not to blush. Peter could just be sitting beside me and he could give me one look and my face would start to get red and my palms would sweat.

When I didn't hear Peter say anything, I looked over at him and saw him in deep thought. I tilted my head to the side trying to figure out what he could be thinking about. I didn't want to disturb his thoughts but at the same time I wanted to know what was on his mind.

"Do you want to get married? Again?" I asked Peter interrupting his thoughts. He looked at me like he wasn't sure what to say but then he broke out in a grin. I was expecting an answer but instead, he sat on the bed and scooted over to me until he was sitting right next to me.

"I'm supposed to ask you Liz." Peter told me before he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

I smiled contently and shuffled until I was lying down on the bed and I closed my eyes. I could hear some shuffling from beside me and then I felt Peter flush up to me. I could feel his arm snake around my waist and then I found myself being pulled to him.

"I want to marry you. I want to be your husband and I want to buy us a big house to fill with kids. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want to grow old with you..." I smiled and leaned my head on Peter's chest and started listening to his heartbeat. It was calming me down and making me relax but it was making me relax so much that I was starting to fall asleep.

"But first we should sleep..." I nodded on Peter's chest and I moved myself closer to him and got as comfortable as I could be.

"Goodnight Queen Elizabeth."

INYN INYN INYN INYN INYN

Peter's POV

I leaned down and kissed the top of Elizabeth's head when I saw that she was no longer responsive. She had fallen asleep a few minutes ago and I was going to join her if it weren't for the fact that I just liked watching her sleep. She was so peaceful when she slept, even if she moved in her sleep. I just enjoyed having her be able to lay in my arms and sleep. I missed this and I missed her.

"I want to marry you Elizabeth and I will marry you. I promise you that when we go back I'll marry you. We'll start a family and we'll a life together. I promise." I smiled and leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Authors Note:

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait but I hoped that this chapter made up for it. Elizabeth is back and with Peter once again!


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but...I GRADUATED HIGH SCHOOL ON FRIDAY!

Anyway, thanks to the reviewers:

Madmad237

PurpleRose328

RubyRain16

Noel Ardnek

CityGirl13

kyra3015

BeckyBoo12221

earth17

princess emma of narnia

I Need You Now Chapter 27

_I quickly adjusted my dress and fixed my hair before I pulled on my shoes. This night was important to me and I had to pull off my scheme perfectly. _

"_If I want Peter to notice me then I have to pull this off." I mumbled to myself before I looked at myself in the mirror. _

_I didn't recognize myself at first due to all of the make-up that I was wearing. My face was covered in make-up to give me a 'flawless' look and I had eye make-up on to make my eyes shine. All in all I had a lot of make-up on but I knew that if I wanted to impress Peter, I had to do this. _

"_Elizabeth? Are you done?" I heard Susan from outside of the door. I quickly looked back at my reflection, and decided that what I was wearing was good enough. Turning away from the mirror, I walked over to the door and opened it. _

"_Elizabeth...you look...beautiful." I smiled widely at Susan and Lucy and I hooked my arms in theirs and started to walk away from my door and down towards the hall. _

_I could feel Susan and Lucy looking at me but I shrugged off their looks and focused on trying to stay calm, cool, and collected. _

'_I'm doing this for Peter.' I thought to myself before I stood up straighter and forced a big smile on my face. _

"_Queen Lucy, Queen Elizabeth and Queen Susan." I heard someone from the court announce and I stared at the door anxiously until it opened. I could hear it creaking and I stood on edge until it finally opened. _

_Once the door had opened, I took a step towards the entrance, quickly followed by Susan and Lucy. I tried not to focus on any of the people and only focus on Peter, but it was hard. There were so many people, and so many pairs of eyes. _

"_Hello Peter." I greeted him trying to sound confident but with all this make-up on, I felt even more self-conscious. _

_I looked at Peter when he didn't say anything and when I did, I wished that I hadn't. He was staring at me oddly and it wasn't in a good way. _

_INYN INYN INYN INYN INYN_

_I stood away from the dance floor trying to spot Peter. I hadn't really been able to find him while dancing with some men and suitors of Susan and I, and I really wanted to talk to him. _

"_Where are you Peter?" I mumbled to myself while standing on my tippy toes, trying to see over all the heads. Finally, after what seemed like hours, I found Peter making his way over to Edmund. _

_Smiling to myself, I started making my way over to Edmund and Peter. I kept running thing through my mind, mostly what I was going to say to Peter. I knew that I had to stay cool while talking to him but I still wasn't sure what I was going to say. _

"_...Ed...Why did she do that?" I heard Peter talking about someone and I was going to butt in but I stopped myself. I wanted to know who they were talking about. _

"_Maybe she wanted to impress someone?" I heard Edmund tell Peter before he bumped his shoulder. _

"_I like her Ed, I do. But she looks completely ridiculous." Peter told Edmund softly before he rolled his eyes. _

"_I thought she was different." He scoffed lightly then he looked across the room before looking back at Edmund. _

"_She doesn't look that bad Pete." I furrowed my eyebrows and tired to figure out who they were talking about. _

"_Elizabeth looks like one of those annoying squealing girls." My eyes widened at their conversation and I would have gasped if it hadn't had been for my throat closing up. _

'_They're talking about me?' I asked myself quietly and before they could realize that I was there, I turned around and ran away from them. I could feel tears in my eyes and just as I had almost made it outside, I found myself bumping into Mr. Tumnus. _

"_Queen Elizabeth. What's wrong?" I turned around and saw Edmund and Peter staring at me with wide eyes. I looked from Edmund and my eyed landed on Peter. I looked into his blue eyes and felt more tears come to my eyes. With a sob I turned away from Mr. Tumnus and continued running outside towards the fountain. _

_Once I was outside, I collapsed against the fountain and covered my mouth with my hand. I could feel the tears running down my face and I leaned over the side to look at my reflection. I could see my make-up running down my face. _

"_I look like a raccoon." I told myself before I turned back around. _

"_Well I think you look beautiful." I looked up at Peter and gave him a nasty look. _

"_You think I look like every other annoying squealing girls. Liar." I spat out at him and I moved my body away from him and crossed my arms over my chest. _

_When I didn't hear him say anything, I turned my head to the side and saw him sitting beside me with his hands on his knees. I gave him a glare and turned back around. I felt a couple more tears fall from my face and before I could wipe them away, I felt someone else's hand wiping them away for me. _

"_Leave me alone Peter." I snapped at him and smacked his hand away. I didn't want to talk to him right now. I just wanted him to leave me alone. _

"_Elizabeth look at me." I turned my face away from him and glared at the ground. I was not going to give into him. _

"_Elizabeth you are beautiful." I rolled my eyes and scoffed at Peter. _

"_Elizabeth...look at me." I shook my head and turned my head away from Peter again. I felt a hand under my chin and then I found myself looking at Peter. _

"_I wanted to impress you Peter." I told him quietly while trying not to look at him._

"_Elizabeth you don't need to put on make-up to impress me." I looked up at Peter and looked into his blue eyes. _

"_You are beautiful." I rolled my eyes and started to blush. _

"_You think I'm beautiful even though I have make-up running down my face?" I asked him in a sarcastic voice. _

"_You are more beautiful now then I have ever seen you. You want to know why?" I looked at him and blinked a couple of times. _

"_It's because you aren't hiding your beautiful face." I bit my lip to stop myself from smiling but it didn't work. Before I knew it, I was full our smiling at Peter. _

"_You are so incredibly beautiful. I love you." _

Authors Note:

Okay so I know that that isn't the ending chapter but I figured that since I didn't update in a while I would give you guys a special chapter. That is the first time that Peter ever said I love you to Elizabeth. Hoped you liked the chapter! Oh and my reason for not updating (if you didn't see at the top) was that I graduated high school on Friday and Saturday.


	28. Chapter 28

Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Hope you like it!

Thanks to the reviewers:

princess emma of narnia

Noel Ardnek

earth17

Elizabeth Zara

RubyRain16

PurpleRose328

CityGirl13

Princess of Narnia 1192

I Need You Now Chapter 28

I stood beside Peter, his hand holding mine, and me leaning into him. We were about to go home back to England and I was a little nervous. I had been here for, apparently, hundreds of years, and now I was afraid of going back. I was afraid to see that England had changed drastically and that I wouldn't really fit in there.

"Any Telmarines that wish to leave are welcome to. Any that wish to stay are also welcome." I smiled at Caspian, he was going to be a great King and Narnia would flourish under his reign.

"I will go. I will go to the place of our ancestors." I heard one Telmarine speak loud and clear and when I looked, I had seen that it was the same Telmarine that was in the tent with Miraz. The same Telmarine that blocked me from exiting the tent.

"So will we." I looked at Caspian and we shared a look before he smiled at his aunt. I know that his Uncle was a tyrant but he seemed to care about his aunt.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world will be good. " I smiled at the Telmarines that were leaving and felt happiness for them.

"Peter...I'm scared." I told him, looking up into his blue eyes, slight fear filling mine.

"Why?" I looked down at the ground and took a deep breath. I felt a hand under my chin, and Peter made me look into his eyes.

"I'm not going to leave you. You're coming back with us, with me, and we'll be together. Nothing will separate us. You don't have to be afraid." I smiled at him and rest my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

"I believe you." I felt Peter kiss the top of my head before he wrapped his arms tightly around me, holding me up against him.

"It's time to go." I looked at Susan and she smiled at me before she stepped up to Aslan and smiled at him. She looked sad and unwilling to go, but we had finished what we had to do.

"I don't think we're needed here anymore." I pulled myself out of Peter's arms and watched as walked over to Caspian and gave up his sword. My eyes widened and I looked back at Edmund, shocked that Peter would give up his sword.

"I will look after it until you return." I smiled at Caspian sadly. He didn't realize it now but we were never going to come back. That's why Susan had looked so sad; we were done what we needed to do.

"That's just it. We're not coming back." I stood by Susan and grabbed her hand, feeling the same sadness as her.

"We're not coming back?" Lucy asked Susan quietly. I could hear her voice starting to waver and I knew that she was close to tears.

"You two are. At least, I think he means you too." Peter told Susan and Edmund before he walked over to me again, and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"But why? Did they do something wrong?" Lucy asked Aslan, confusion in her voice.

"Quite the opposite young one. But all things have their time, and your brother and sister have learned all they can from this world. Now it's time for them to live in your world." I looked at Aslan and he smiled at me before he turned his attention to Lucy and Edmund. He gave them a kind smile, reassuring them that this would not be their last trip.

"It's alright Lu. It's not what I thought it would be. But it's alright. One day you'll see too." Peter told Lucy as he pulled away from me and walked over to her. He grabbed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile, before he gently pulled her towards Aslan.

I saw them walk over to the Narnian creatures standing by the sides, getting ready to say their last goodbye. I wanted to join them but I didn't know what to say or how to say it. I didn't want to say goodbye but I had already made my choice and I wasn't going to change it.

"I'm glad I came back..." I heard Susan talking to Caspian and instead of interrupting their conversation; I made my over to Peter again. I stood behind him, silently, waiting for him to acknowledge my presence.

It took him a moment but when he did acknowledge my presence, he pulled me towards him and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him close to me. I looked into his shining blue eyes and felt myself start to melt. We love each other. Peter loves me and I love him.

"Susan and Caspian are kissing." I heard Peter whisper to me and without skipping a beat, I turned around. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped when I saw her lips attached to his and her hand resting behind his neck.

"I knew they liked each other." I told Peter as I playfully slapped his arm. He thought they were only friends, nothing more.

"I was wrong." I nodded and smiled to myself when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist, pulling me back lightly. I looked back at Peter and smiled at him, drifting into a world that was all our own, but I was brought out of it when I felt Susan's dress brush up against mine.

I turned towards her and gave her a smile before I pulled myself out of Peter's arms, and instead, I stood beside him and grabbed his hand. I was nervous and scared but I was also anxious. I wanted to go home but a part of me was desperate to stay.

"I'm ready to go home." I whispered to myself and I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I would miss Narnia a lot, but I could never leave without Peter. Never again.

INYN INYN INYN INYN

_I sat next to Peter, blushing wildly, trying to make my blush go away. It was the day after we had told everyone that I was pregnant and, thanks to Susan, she had set up a congratulatory meeting. People everywhere could come and congratulate Peter and me about our upcoming baby. But some of the things they were saying were making me blush. Not because they were inappropriate, but because all of the people were drawing so much attention towards me. It made me feel really uncomfortable..._

"_Queen Elizabeth, King Peter, congratulations on being with child. May there be many more to come." I smiled at one of the people and thanked them trying to ignore the chuckling I heard coming from Peter. _

"_It's not funny Peter." I hissed at him and slapped his arm as hard as I could, trying to get him to shut up. He found all of this amusing but I didn't. I found it annoying that he was laughing at my embarrassment._

"_You're so incredibly beautiful when you blush Lizzie. I can't help but chuckle; you light up the room and make everyone happier." I turned my head to face him and I gave him a nasty glare while crossing my arms over my chest. _

"_Well maybe when you don't glare." I rolled my eyes and shifted my body away from his, showing him that not only was I not amused, but I was not going to talk to him. _

"_Lizzie..." I heard him call my name but I didn't respond. I just kept ignoring him, making sure that I didn't give. Not again anyway. _

"_I'm only joking with you." I heard Peter and I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him, then turned around. I didn't hear him say anything so I figured that he accepted that I wasn't going to talk to him. But before long, I felt Peter grab my hands and he pulled me up so that I was facing him. I glared at him and went to step away from him but before I could, he pressed his lips to mine. _

"_You cheated." I pouted and gave him a gentle shove, not resisting when he pulled me into a hug. _

"_That's why you love me." I rolled my eyes and sighed. I had to agree with him on that one. _

"Elizabeth! Get up! You have to get ready!" I opened my eyes and looked around, curious at where I was. The last thing I remembered was me standing beside the Pevensie's ready to come home. That's all I remember.

"Where's Peter?" I asked curiously, feeling lost without him here beside me.

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

Authors Note:

Sorry for the long wait on the chapter. I am sad to say that this is one of the very last chapters to this story. I loved writing it so much and now that it's almost over...it's so sad.


	29. Chapter 29

This is a sad chapter for me. This is the last chapter of this story. But there is an important authors note at the bottom and I ask all of you to read it. Please and thank you.

Thank you to the kindest, most sincere and enthusiastic reviewers I have had in a long time (long right?):

BeckyBoo12221

Madmad237

Elizabeth Zara

Princess of Narnia 1192

PurpleRose328

princess emma of narnia

kyra3015

earth17

eternallystarcrossed2010

RubyRain16

CityGirl13

I Need You Now Chapter 29

I stood in front of the mirror looking at myself, criticizing my looks as a way to calm down my rushing nerves. I wasn't sure whether I was breathing normally or erratically, but whatever breathing I was doing, it wasn't helping my nerves at all.

"Lizzie? Are you alright?" I heard Susan ask from behind me, but my eyes were still glued to the mirror. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the person that was looking back at me. I couldn't believe that she, I mean I, was wearing a wedding dress, ready to join lives with someone else.

"Susan...I..." My voice went off into silence as I kept staring at my reflection, unsure what to say or even think. My mind was so clouded with many different thoughts, it was very hard to make them out.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" I turned my head and looked at Susan, in her pretty flattering dress and her curled hair, and couldn't help but feel jealous. Susan was very beautiful and I have always been a little jealous of her.

She had always had the perfect 'lady of society' look and until recently, I hadn't been so sure of myself or how I looked. In Narnia, it didn't really matter what any of us looked like because we weren't respected for our looks. But here, in this world, looks seemed to dominate the minds of everyone.

"Of course not Susan. I love Peter." I smiled at her, reassuring her. I really did love Peter, I loved him more than words could describe. I knew that if we were in Narnia, there would be no hesitation at all, I'd marry Peter over and over.

"I want to marry him. I will marry him." I looked over my dress and adjusted it a little before I stood up straight and smiled.

"You're worried about whether it's too soon aren't you?" I didn't turn back to look at Susan, instead I kept my gaze where it was.

"We just got back Susan. Isn't that too soon?" I sighed and ran my hands down the wedding dress I was wearing and smiled at it. It wasn't the most extravagant dress, but it was beautiful nonetheless.

"After everything you've been through, I'm surprised you two actually waited instead of eloping." This time I actually turned and looked at Susan, with a wide-eyed look on my face, I gaped at her.

"Susan!" She smiled sweetly at me and came to stand behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Do not take offence to it Lizzie. I'm just commenting on how in love you two are." I smiled and pulled at my dress a little, blushing and shuffling my feet.

"I'm scared Susan. I'm frightened." I tore my eyes from the floor and looked at Susan, who had no look of shock or disappointment written anywhere on her face or eyes.

"Your going to be sharing your life with someone else completely. It's okay to be scared." I nodded and looked back at the mirror for a moment before I straightened my posture and took a long, deep breath.

"I'm ready." I saw Susan smile behind me, and she reach out and grabbed my arm gently, pulling me away from the mirror, and out of the room.

"Here goes everything." I muttered to myself and bit my lip, keeping my head held high.

Peter's POV

I sat down in the chair with my head in my hands, nervous, shaking and unsure of myself. I had fought great battles, taken war against the White Witch, twice might I add, but when it came to marrying Elizabeth, I was shaken.

"You've done it one Peter, you can certainly do it again." I heard Edmund chuckle beside me, and I rolled my eyes and reached out to hit him. He thought this was all too amusing but, but he didn't know how incredibly nervous I was.

"I know! But it's different this time. We're younger, and this time..." I groaned and rubbed my temples roughly.

"..this time there's a major war Ed. This time...what if I have to go to war and leave her behind? What if I can't get a job or can't find a house for us?" I ran my fingers through my hair and let out a big, long sigh. I was ready to marry her, I was. loved Elizabeth more than anything in the world, but with love came a lot of concerns; a lot of concerns that I did not have when I was in Narnia.

"Pete...relax. You don't have to worry about this today. It can wait until later." I heard Ed say from behind me but I didn't move. Not until I felt a hand on my shoulder and a knock on the door.

"Peter, she's ready You have to get into your place." I looked back behind me and saw Lucy giving me an encouraging smile.

"You look beautiful Lucy." I smiled at her and stood up nervously. i wrung my hands together, not enjoying the, almost, foreign feeling of nerves.

"I never thought I would see the day when High King Peter was a ball of nerves." Ed joked from beside me and pushed me lightly. I turned and glared at him and fixed my jacket, giving him a warning not to do that again.

"Hurry!" Lucy yelled at Ed and I, trying to keep her voice as hushed as possible.

Elizabeth's POV

I took a deep and held my bouquet in my hands tightly, trying to breathe as normally as I could. I knew that our wedding was small, with only our family and friends here, but it still made me nervous. I was about to marry my very best friend, my one true love, during one of the most frightening moments in time.

"Its time." I looked at Susan and hugged her tightly, while trying not to ruin my dress, and pulled away. I wiped some tears away from my eyes and smiled brightly at her.

"I'm glad that you're going to be my sister." I smiled and took one last deep breath before the doors to the church opened. I could hear the organ from deep inside the church, but the only thing I was paying attention to was Peter.

I blinked my eyes a couple times and saw Lucy walk ahead of Susan, with what I could imagine was a wide smile on her face. I closed my eyes for a moment and felt someones hand squeeze mine before they let go.

I opened my eyes and saw Peter standing at the alter in a dark brown jacket with a nice white shirt underneath. But I wasn't too focused on that. instead, i was focused on his smiling face, his bright eyes and gentle smile. I smiled back at him and found my breathing was laboured and uneven.

I counted the steps, my feet teasing me, getting heavier and heavier with each step trying to stop me from going to the man that I was going to spend my life with.

"You look beautiful Elizabeth." I blushed and walked up to the alter, standing in front of Peter and held my flowers in my hand tightly before I turned around slightly and handed them to Susan. When I turned back around, my eyes connected with Peter's and I felt a whole range of emotions wash over me.

"Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today to unite this man and this woman in holy matrimony." I looked at the priest for a moment before looking back at Peter. I felt him grab my hands, holding them in his. I felt his thumbs running over my hands, drawing tiny circles on the backs of them.

I could hear the priest keep talking, but I wasn't paying full attention to what he was saying. Instead I was keeping my eyes locked on Peter's bright blue eyes, watching our future, our lives, dance in them.

"Do you, Peter Pevensie, take this woman as your wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?" I felt tears prick my eyes as I saw Peter open his mouth only to close it and clear his voice.

"I do." I bit my lip when I heard his voice crack slightly. This was it. This was the day that i had been waiting for. I felt Peter slip the ring on my finger, feeling the cool metal against my skin, feeling it slide on, like a glove.

"Do you, Elizabeth Fisher, take this man as your husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?" I felt my throat close up and I tried to speak, but found myself unable to.

"I do." I croaked out after a few moments and felt tears prick my eyes, a few falling down my cheeks, stinging them a little. I took the ring and slid it on Peter's finger trying to be gentle. I slid it on and looked at peter' smiling from ear to ear, his blue eyes brighter than they normally were.

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Peter and Elizabeth, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Peter and Elizabeth have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife." I smiled widely, tears nor freely flowing down my face, and not caring either, I took a step towards Peter.

"You may now seal your matrimony in a kiss." I smiled widely and wrapped my arms around Peter and stood up on my tippy-toes. I pressed my lips to him sweetly, hearing cheering behind me. I could feel his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer to him, tightening as the kiss went on.

But before long, he pulled away, breaking the kiss, but not breaking the hold he had on my waist. He was still holding me, still looking down, into my eyes, and me looking into his eyes. It felt like it was only him and I in the world, no cares, no stress, no worries and no war. Only Peter and I.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the loving couple, Mr and Mrs. Pevensie." I tore my eyes away from Peter and saw all of our friends and family on their feet clapping for us. I saw happy expressions on people's faces, and tears on some.

"We get to spend the rest of our lives together Mrs. Pevensie." I smiled and grabbed Peter's hand and began walking back down the aisle, together.

"I'm looking forward to it Mr. Pevensie."

Authors Note:

Okay just letting you guys know that I am currently crying as I am writing this authors note. I'm having conflicting emotions. I am happy that Peter and Elizabeth are together, married and happy, but I am also sad because this is the end of this story. I am sad that it is finished but I want you all to know that you are all the best reviewers that I have had. You have all supported me through this story and you saw it to the end. So thank you to every single one of the reviewers, the people who added this story to their favorites, and the story alerters. You are all amazing and I love you all incredibly.

I love you all,

TheDorkyPenguin.

P.S.:

If anyone is interested and wishes me to write a love story for Edmund or Prince Caspian, let me know in a private message or in a review. I have a few ideas for one or two.


End file.
